


Muggled - Muddled

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everybody Lives, Harry Potter Helps, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: Imagine a series focusing entirely on Draco Malfoy discovering the Muggle world; featuring a very annoyed Harry Potter (Because honestly, who the fuck wakes you up at 3am to ask how to use a fucking toaster).





	1. Pop The Kettle On.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my soulmate @ZoudiazZoe for talking me into writing this. There may be a little bit of angst (I have no idea where this will take me), but I'll try to make this as funny as I can.

* * *

It was cold. Draco could see his condensation every time he exhaled. It was refreshing in a way. A great way to start again. He smiled as he finally deposited the final box into his new apartment.  
“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Pansy questioned, lounging on the sofa, “Life without magic isn’t going to be easy.”

“Muggles have lived perfectly fine without the use of magic.” Draco pointed out, “And I’d rather be here. The idea of hexes being thrown at me on a regular basis is not how I want to live my life.”

“Honey. You do realise that you are not a Muggle, right?” Pansy snorted, “Things aren’t going to be so simple here. You’re going to have to get a job and-”

“He knows.” Blaise cut in, “And if he really struggles, he can always contact Potter. I’m sure he would be more than willing to help.”

“I’m not going to bother Potter.” Draco frowned, “He’s done enough for me.”

“Come on. I’m only saying that if you do end up struggling, you can always contact him. You have that option.” Blaise grinned, “And he was the one that offered to help you move out here. You were the one that said no.”

“Can you shut up.” Draco groaned, “And the both of you out. I want to enjoy my first day here alone.”

“Fine. Just so you know, we expect a housewarming party once you’ve unpacked everything.” Pansy smiled, “You won’t get us out of your life so easily Malfoy.”

“I know.” Draco laughed, “I’ll see you guys around.”

“Ciao.” Blaise grinned, “Call us if you need anything.”

\----

The first night was difficult. Draco spent a good few minutes trying to figure out how to turn the kettle on. He even debated on whether he really needed tea or not. What started off as a few minutes turned into a few hours. The blond had somehow managed to figure out that you needed to plug the wire into the wall socket, but no matter how many times he pressed the button on the device, it wouldn’t turn on. He just didn't understand why it was refusing to work.  
“Shit.” Draco whispered to himself as he searched the place for the paper that Harry had given him before he moved. When he eventually found it, it was five in the morning and he was sure that Harry wouldn’t appreciate being called at this time. And Draco wasn’t entirely comfortable using the Muggle device he had bought to communicate with his friends. In all honesty, he was beginning to regret this whole move.  
He sighed, eventually relenting and deciding that he should definitely call Harry Potter. Just to have a rundown of how things actually functioned. He dialled the number on the paper and listened to the dial tune before there was a distinct sound indicating that someone had picked up.  
“Hello?” Draco said cautiously, he still did not understand how the device worked without the help of magic.

“H- hello. Who is this?” An elderly woman responded, and Draco was definite that the owner of the voice was not Harry. For one thing, Harry was not an elderly lady.

“I am so sorry. I believe I have the wrong person.” Draco blushed, hanging up the phone. He stared at the phone and looked at the number that he dialled and the number that he was given. It took him a few minutes to realise that he had actually typed in a six instead of a nine. The idea unnerved him. The fact that one mistake meant that you would end up calling a completely different person was daunting. He tried again, this time triple checking that the number that he had typed was actually identical to the one on the paper. As the dial tone continued, Draco’s heart sank further into his stomach and he was almost tempted to hang up. But then the other person on the other side of the line decided to pick up.

“Draco? Are you okay?” Harry asked, the fact that Harry knew it was him straight away confused him. It made no sense for the spectacled wizard to know it was him.

“Y- yeah. I’m fine.” Draco answered, “How did you know it was me?”

“I have you saved as a contact on my phone.” Harry explained, “That means that I can see who’s calling me and it makes it easier for me to call people.”

“Oh.” Draco breathed, “Er. So I’m going to need your help? I’m not entirely sure how these devices work.”

“Sure. I’ll be over in a bit.” Harry said. The fact that Harry was so willing to help made Draco question his credibility. What if the wizard was taking advantage of his misfortune to brag to the daily prophet about how much of a loser Draco was?

The sound of someone apparating into his apartment almost gave him a heart attack. The blond wasn’t used to people suddenly appearing whenever they pleased and the sight of Harry Potter in a pair of pyjama pants a comfy looking shirt was unsettling. Unsettling enough to make his mouth drop.  
“Er. Hi?” Draco offered, trying to get his features to settle. He was sure he had the appearance of a deer caught in headlights.

“So what did you need help with?” Harry asked, looking around his place, “Do you need some help with unboxing? Or is it your phone?”

“No. I unboxed mostly everything.” Draco responded, before pointing at the kettle, “I need help on working that contraption.”

“Oh. You’ve got most of it right.” Harry smiled, before clicking a switch, Draco withheld the temptation to tell Harry not to touch the switch because he still had no idea what it did. But as the kettle spurred into life, Draco stared at it curiously. Muggles were confusing. And to think that he mocked their lifestyle previously, “So you see the switch? It makes sure that electricity is transferred to whatever you're using.”

“Ah. So does everything electrical work like that?” Draco questioned. He hated himself for having to resort to having to actually call Harry to help him. The blond looked at the clock and realised that it was only eight, “I’m sorry for calling you so early. Do you want some breakfast?”

“If you’re offering.” Harry smiled, “Do you know how to use the cooker?”

“I- I actually don’t.” Draco frowned, this was ridiculously embarrassing. If Draco could crawl into a hole and disappear, he would. Anything to not have to deal with this embarrassment, “But there is this place just around the corner. I’ll pay.”

“You know there’s nothing to be ashamed of, right?” Harry commented, “We can go get some food at the place you mentioned. But you can’t always eat out. So I’ll show you how to cook some simple recipes.”

“Thank you.” Draco thanked, “I know I don’t deserve your help. But I really appreciate you doing it anyway. Living as a Muggle isn’t actually as easy as I thought it was.”

“It’s not a problem at all.” Harry sighed, “You’re not a bad person. And I want to help. So, I’m thinking a bacon sarnie.”

\----

Breakfast with Harry actually went surprisingly well. And Draco couldn’t help but feel that under different circumstances, they probably would have been great friends. But that wasn’t something that he wanted to dwell on, he knew that if he concentrated on the feelings that were making themselves aware, it would ruin everything.  
“I’m sorry.” Harry apologised, rather suddenly. Draco stared at him, not understanding what the brunet was apologising for, “I rejected your offer of friendship when we were kids. And I wonder if things would have been different if I didn’t. I’m not saying that you’re a bad person or anything like that. But I think it would have been better for you if you had someone else to talk to. I mean. I could see you were going through something, and I still didn’t offer any help.”  
“Don’t pity me.” Draco said. This was exactly what he was dreading. Being pitied, “What happened is in the past. We shouldn’t dwell on things that we can’t change.”

“I’m not pitying you.” Harry promised, “If anything, I admire you.”

“You. The boy who lived. The wizard that defeated Voldemort. You admire me?” Draco snorted, “There’s nothing to be admired.”

“Of course there is.” Harry argued, “The odds were against you. Both you and your mother still managed to do what was right in the end. If that isn’t something that isn’t to be admired, then I sure as hell don’t know what is. And I wouldn’t have been able to take Voldemort down without everyone’s help. It was your wand that I used to destroy him.”

“Can we not talk about this?” Draco asked, wanting to change the subject. This wasn’t something that he wanted to talk about. He just wanted to leave everything that had happened in the past. This was supposed to be a fresh start. A new beginning where he wouldn’t have to think about anything and could just start again. Maybe he shouldn’t have contacted Harry. Maybe he should have just moved to another country like everyone else.

“Sorry. We can change the subject, but only if you promise me that you that you won’t continue to beat yourself up.” Harry stressed, “This is a new start. You need to accept the past and not run away from it.”

“How did you know?” Draco questioned, “This isn’t something you should know.”

“Because you’re the same as me.” Harry stated, “Now why don’t we help each other move on from this?”

“Okay.” Draco agreed, “I’d like that.”

And that was the beginning of how Harry Potter had become a well-needed constant in Draco’s life.

\----


	2. Toasted Not Burnt.

* * *

Harry groaned as his phone blared out. He had no idea what time it was, but he definitely knew that it was stupid o’clock. Whoever was calling him was calling him at a ridiculously unreasonable time. He could just feel it in his skin. Harry’s hand groped aimlessly in the dark in search of his glasses. As soon as he found his eyewear and popped them on his face, then he peered at his phone.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was calling him at bloody three in the morning and Harry sure as hell hoped that the blond was calling him for something important. But knowing his luck over the last few days, it was going to be something stupid.  
“Hello?” Harry grumbled into the phone, his voice even sounded like hell. Draco didn’t call him regularly as he was a quick learner. The blond had managed to figure out how the majority of things without any help. And Harry wasn’t going to admit this to anyone, but he did kind of enjoy it when Draco did call him. It gave him an excuse to spend a bit of time with the blond. They were becoming quite good friends.

“Good morning.” Draco greeted, “I know it’s early. But I didn’t want to cause another incident.”

It took Harry a good few minutes for him to try to comprehend what Draco was saying. As soon as his ears and mind seemed to start working together, Harry shot straight out of bed.  
“You haven’t started a fire again have you?” Harry queried, looking for his shirt. He didn’t want a repeat of last time where he showed up without a shirt and left with a nasty burn.

“No. Can you just come over?” Draco questioned, “I’m not sure what to do.”

“Okay. I’ll be there in a second.” Harry responded, finally finding a shirt to throw on. As soon as he apparated to Draco’s place he looked at the blond in confusion. Nothing seemed to be amiss, “Okay. So what am I missing? Nothing seems to be on fire.”

“The bread. It’s stuck.” Draco stated, staring at the toaster. The knife beside the blond made Harry feel relieved that the blond hopefully didn’t attempt to use it.

“Okay.” Harry frowned, walking over to the toaster, before finally taking notice of the smoke and smell wafting off the toaster, “Oh bloody hell! It’s burning!”

Harry turned the dial to the toaster, to the lowest and watched as the bread pitifully jumped out of the machine. It was clearly a little too late as there was no way to salvage it.

“I guess I’m not having toast.” Draco said softly, looking at the charred bread. Harry looked at the bread and Draco and for some bizarre reason that made him burst out in laughter. The brunet had never seen anyone look so forlorn over a piece of burnt bread.

“Why are you eating toast this early?” Harry asked, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard, “Jesus. That dial thing on the side of the toaster. Make sure it’s not at the highest, go for the second or third number to have your bread slightly toasted.”

“Then what’s the point of having it go that high?” Draco frowned, “And I was feeling a little peckish. Buttered toast sounded pretty good.”

“If I’m completely honest. I have no idea why it goes that high.” Harry admitted, “Do you want me to make you something? What are you craving other than buttered toast?”

“Scrambled eggs and bangers.” Draco answered, “With buttered toast.”

“Okay.” Harry snorted, letting out a little laugh, “Is there anything else? Would you like me to get you some freshly squeezed orange juice with that?”

“Nope. But I’m all up for a brew.” Draco smiled, “You do know that your shirt is inside out, right?”

“Of course, my shirt’s inside out. You almost gave me a damned heart attack.” Harry complained, he definitely did not know that his shirt was on inside out, but he wasn't going to let Draco know that, “The next time you call me, can you at least tell me what to expect.”

“Why waste the time?” Draco asked rhetorically, “It takes less time for you to just apparate here and see for yourself.”

“I guess that’s true.” Harry sighed, “So what are your plans for the day?”

“I’m not doing much. I have a job interview later and after that, I’m going to try to clean up the place a bit more.”

“It’s not even messy.” Harry pointed out, looking around the apartment. It was clean, too clean for a single man living by himself, “What job are you interviewing for? Is it somewhere near? Is the pay good?”

“It’s not an amazing job, but it’s near the house. The pay’s not that great either.” Draco sighed, “The point of the job is to get out of the house and do something sort of productive. And I also clean the place every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday.”

“Don’t you think that’s kind of excessive?” Harry frowned, “If you’re not doing anything later, do you want to meet up?”

“Meet up?” Draco queried, “I guess I can do that. Is around lunchtime okay? I’m thinking any time after twelve in the afternoon.”

“Sure.” Harry grinned, “I’ll see you after twelve.”

\----

Interviews were hell. It was clear that his family name had no influence in the Muggle world. That didn’t surprise him, but he still thought it that it was a pain in the backside. Draco had applied for a simple job at the café near his apartment. He thought it would be a simple interview, but they started talking about his education, and other skills. Draco wouldn’t have minded, but the whole experience sort of made him feel like he was whoring himself out. By the end of the interview, he felt like he was used. The blond had managed to secure the job, he would be working every other day for a few hours. He was now going to have something other to do than mope around at his place all day, maybe he would even be able to make friends. Of course, that was just wishful thinking.  
“Hey! Drake, you forgot this.” A feminine voice said, gaining his attention. It was the lady that gave him his job, she seemed like a decent person. But that was something only time would be able to tell.  
“Thank you.” Draco thanked, collecting what would be his uniform. It was an ugly piece of fabric, but he wasn’t going to let her know that, “I’ll see you around.”

“Bye Drake. Enjoy your freedom while you still can.” Claire joked, before making her way back to the café. Muggles were definitely odd creatures.

\----

Harry had slept a lot longer than he was used to. He woke up feeling disoriented and he started to wonder if the whole toast incident with Draco actually happened or if it was all just a weird dream. He let out a yawn as he stretched his muscles out. The brunet checked his phone, and sure enough, there was a message from Draco giving him a place and time. Harry had plenty of time to get ready, maybe even pick out a particularly Muggle treat for Draco to try.  
After a much needed hot shower, the wizard went to the nearest corner store and picked up some sweets and chocolates that he remembers wanting to try when he was younger. It was weird to think that he never really spoilt himself with Muggle treats after living with the Dursley’s. He just had way too much to think about and now he wondered if it was too late to try all the things he wanted to as a child.

It didn’t take long for Harry to find the place Draco wanted to meet. The sight of the blond always threw him off. He wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to meeting the other wizard. If someone told him that he was going to be friends with Draco Malfoy a decade ago, Harry would have vehemently denied it. But Draco was a pretty cool guy. Entertaining and different to his own close friends.  
“Hey.” Harry greeted, taking the seat opposite of him, “As you’re so insistent on living as a Muggle, I decided to pick out some sweets and whatnot for you.”

“You didn’t have to.” Draco said, accepting the bag from him, “So I’ve never eaten this kind of food before. Is there anything that I should avoid?”

“How good are you with spices?” Harry asked, of course, Draco would want to experiment with food, “If you’re not good with heat, I would suggest going for a korma. But if you like spicy food, you should try the vindaloo.”

“I like spicy food.” Draco answered, “So I guess I’ll go for the vindaloo. What’s the difference between the bread?”

“Erm... All the types of bread are good, but I personally prefer naan.” Harry offered, “But you have plenty of time to try all the others someday.”

“Okay.” Draco agreed, signalling for the waiter to come over, “I’ll have the chicken vindaloo and could I have naan with that?”

“And I’ll take the chicken tikka masala and I’d also like naan with it.” Harry smiled, “Can we both get glasses of mango lassi too?”

“Of course.” The waiter smiled, “Your food should take be ready in about thirty minutes. I’ll have your lassi out in just a second.”

“Thank you.” They both said in unison.

“So what’s a mango lassi?” Draco asked curiously, and Harry couldn’t help but find his inquisitiveness quite adorable. This whole Muggle exploration thing was bringing out a side of Draco that Harry had never known about. And he rather liked it.

“It’s a drink.” Harry answered, “I’m definite that you’ll like. It’s a staple drink to have with your curry.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Draco decided, the man came out with the drinks. The drink was a creamy yellow. Something that Draco had never seen before, he was used to brightly coloured juices. The consistency also looked a lot thicker than a regular drink, something that interested him greatly. The blond took a careful sip, just to try how it tasted and if it was something that he would be able to stomach. And to his surprise, it was actually surprisingly good. Something that he was sure that he would be able to regularly drink.

The meal was great. Harry didn’t actually think that Draco would be able to handle the spiciness of the food and was actually hoping to see the blond turn red. But as usual, Draco managed to surprise him. He enjoyed his food and was surprisingly nice to everyone in the restaurant. It was weird to think there was a time that Harry thought that Draco didn’t know the concept of being nice. But he was glad to be proven wrong. The brunet couldn’t wait to see how Draco would surprise him next.

Harry Potter went to bed with a smile on his face. And for the first time in a while, he actually slept peacefully through the night and didn’t suffer any nightmares.

Maybe helping Draco was what he needed.

He would finally be able to live a relatively normal life.

\----


	3. Kebabs Are The Cure

* * *

Draco was currently sitting on the floor in his room, everything was spinning and it was sad to say, but it took this moment for him to figure out why he was withholding throwing a housewarming party. Slytherins were ruthless when it came to partying and drinking. This is what lead to Draco’s current situation. When he was sober enough, he was going to murder Pansy and Blaise. It was their fault he was in this state.

The day had started off pretty simple, he had bought all the necessary foods and drinks for a party. But he didn’t keep in mind that Pansy and Blaise would probably also bring alcohol. And it didn’t help that Harry bloody Potter had purchased quite an array of Muggle alcoholic drinks for him to try. His apartment had enough alcohol to satiate a small town.  
“Please kill me.” Draco said to himself, he felt bloody awful and he had no idea where everyone else was. Well. At least he now knew to never mix different alcohols. Draco was a wine drinker. Now he kind of liked everything. But that didn't change the fact that he was sure he had never felt this bad in his entire life from consuming wine.

“You’re absolutely shit-faced.” Harry stated, Draco’s eyes peered up at the brunet and he couldn’t help but feel confused. The blond was almost definite that he didn’t invite Harry Potter to the housewarming party. It wasn’t that he hated the guy per say, he just didn’t want Potter to have to deal with Pansy or Blaise. His friends were crazy. If Draco occasionally felt like he needed to throttle them to behave, he had no idea how Harry would handle them.

“What are you doing here?” Draco frowned, he was glad that he could still talk coherently. But he was sure that he still sounded rough, his mouth felt like it was stuck together, “Did I call you?”

“No. You didn’t call me.” Harry laughed, “But I did get a call from Blaise telling me that they couldn’t find you and that you basically drank everything?”

“Everything’s spinning.” Draco groaned, “I can’t make it stop.”

“I can give you a potion to sober you up if you’d like?” Harry asked, “Or I could get you a greasy kebab to munch on. It should help you feel a bit better.”

“Can you just kill me?” Draco repeated, letting out a pathetic whine. He was surely going to throw up if the room didn’t stop spinning. Why did he do this to himself? No. That wasn't right. Why did he let his friends do this to him?

“Okay. I’ll get you all some food.” Harry smiled, “I’m going to check on Pansy and Blaise and see if they’re okay. But it looks like I’m going to have to take care of the lot of you. You're all a mess.”

After Harry left, Draco decided that he was better off on his back. It was weird because he felt like he was on a wave or something that was moving. When he had gotten the place he was sure the floor was flat. It shouldn’t have been moving the way it was. Maybe he wasn't home anymore. Maybe he was on a boat.  
“Come on. I’m going to need you to sit up for a little bit.” Harry said, helping up. The smell of food made Draco salivate. It smelt so good. The blond couldn’t help but scarf it down, Harry let out a little laugh at the sight of Draco eating like a monster. He got through half of the foam food container before giving up.

“I can’t eat anymore.” Draco complained, “Or I’ll be sick.”

“Don’t worry. Let me put that on your bedside table. You might get a little peckish later on.” Harry voiced, “I’ve got a house elf to just make sure that you guys don’t choke on your own puke and end up dying. But I’ll be back in the morning to check up on you.”

“Thank you.” Draco smiled, they were currently sitting side by side. So it was a little bit of a shock when Draco pressed his lips against Harry’s cheek. Harry wasn’t entirely sure how to take the gesture, but during the time he and Draco were spending together, the blond had never seemed affectionate. Maybe Draco was an affectionate drunk. Only time would tell.

“Goodnight.” Harry smiled, helping Draco to his bed and making sure he was comfortable before apparating back to his own house. He was sure Draco would appreciate the water and paracetamol in the morning.

\----

Harry didn’t sleep well at all. The wizard found himself feeling worried about the three Slytherins. He had left a house-elf with them, but he still couldn’t help but feel anxious. It was around nine in the morning that Harry decided that he should check up on the three. When he apparated into the apartment everything was clean and Blaise and Pansy were currently resting on an air mattress that took Harry forever to find. He didn't understand why it was so hard to source an air mattress, it was like no one used them anymore. And now that he was definite that Pansy and Blaise were fine and didn’t choke on their own sick, he now needed to make sure that Draco was also okay.  
The first thing he noticed when he went into Draco’s room was that the blond was sleeping soundly. But there was a kebab stuck on his face.

Draco Malfoy had a doner kebab stuck on his face.

Harry let out a snort of laughter at the sight of the blond. He just couldn’t control it. The wizard never thought that there would be a day that he would actually see Draco in this sort of state.  
“Hmmm.” Draco moaned, “Harry? What are you doing here? What time is it? Fuck. I feel like shit.”

“It’s nine.” Harry smiled, “I hope you learned your lesson.”

“I am never drinking again.” Draco stated firmly, “My head is killing and everything is still spinning. I think I might be sick.”

“There’s paracetamol and water on the table.” Harry laughed, “That might help you a little bit. But I’m afraid you’ll probably be bedridden most of the day.”

“Ugh. Never again.” Draco frowned, “I am going to murder the two of them.”

“I’m sure they’re already regretting it.” Harry grinned, “They’re currently both passed out on an air mattress in your living room.”

“I hope they’re suffering.” Draco said, startling another laugh out of Harry. The blond was ruthless.

“I’m going to make some breakfast. Something to hopefully make you all feel a little better.” Harry snorted, “If you’re drinking make sure that you don’t mix different alcohols. You’re just going to feel like shit.”

“I know that now. I feel like death and I'm sure feeling like death is a lot worse than feeling like shit.” Draco groaned, “You should have told me all of this before. This would have never happened.”

“How was I supposed to know that you would do something like this?” Harry questioned, “You told me you only really drink wine. So I wasn’t really expecting this you to go on the piss.”

“Ugh. Going on the piss? Is that what it's referred to? No wonder people feel awful." Draco complained, “I’ve learnt my lesson. I’m never doing this again.”

Even Harry knew that there was a high possibility that Draco was going to end up doing it again. Harry felt like a bit of a hypocrite as he also occasionally went on the piss.

But he wasn’t going to let Draco Malfoy know that.

\----


	4. We Don't Serve Shitty Croissants

* * *

It had been a month he last saw Harry. It wasn’t something that he had done intentionally, but life seemed to have other plans for him. Draco was promoted to store manager, it wasn’t something he wanted. They insisted that he was one of the best employees as he made drinks that seemed to please the consumers, and in all honesty, he had potions to thank for that. Potions was a useful subject. Because he was aware of how to follow instructions to a fault and alter if necessary, it made it easier to cook, bake, or even make coffee. He was becoming somewhat of an expert.  
“Hey, Drake. There’s a guy that’s been staring at you for a while.” Claire pointed out, “He’s kind of cute, do you know him?”

“What guy?” Draco frowned, trying to catch sight of the guy Claire was talking about. He searched the café before his eyes fell on familiar green eyes, “Yes. I know him.”

“Are you dating?” Claire asked, looking between the two men, “Do you want me to serve him? Or are you okay to do it?”

“We’re not dating. We’re friends.” Draco answered, “Yes. I can serve him. What did he want?”

“He wanted a latte.” Claire recalled, “Just a regular one.”

“I’m going to spruce it up. Don’t tell anyone.” Draco stated sternly, “Because I will tell Tom that you’re the one who keeps eating the croissants.”

“You fight dirty.” Claire complained, “I wasn’t planning on telling anyone. I mean you didn’t even have to tell me what you were going to do.”

Draco liked to experiment with drinks and he hoped Harry had similar tastes because he was going to make him his favourite drink. They weren’t allowed to sell it as it didn’t follow company recipes, so it was something that Draco had often made for himself. When he was finished with the drink, he threw in a croissant onto a plate and watched as Claire’s eyebrows raised in an offended manner. Of course, the girl would have one less croissant to nibble on, but that was the whole point.

The blond smiled as he popped the croissant and latte in front of Harry, the brunet looked a little confused at the croissant.  
“I didn’t order a croissant?” Harry frowned, looking pointedly at Draco.

“Perks of knowing someone that works here.” Draco smiled, before turning to Claire and yelling at her, “I’m on break.”

“You never take breaks.” Claire frowned, “But whatever. Have fun.”

“So what are you doing here?” Draco asked, “I never told you where I worked.”

“You told me that you worked in café near your place. It wasn’t exactly hard to find.” Harry pointed out, “How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’ve been okay. How about you?” Draco queried, watching as Harry took a sip of the latte. The other wizard looked at the cup in interest, before turning his attention back to Draco.

“Great.” Harry responded, “This isn’t a regular latte. What did you add? It’s pretty good. And I’m not even a coffee drinker.”

“I had a feeling you weren’t.” Draco snorted, “You just ordered the first thing you saw, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did.” Harry admitted, “What’s in this? I don’t think I’ve ever had a coffee that tasted like this before.”

“I call it the strawberry shortcake. The sweetness subdues the bitterness.” Draco explained, “It’s probably really bad for your health.”

“Thank you for getting rid of a few unnecessary years.” Harry grinned, picking his cup up in a mock toast, “But I’m sure it’s not too bad if you don’t drink it all the time.”

“There’s nothing to worry about. You are a wizard and I’m sure you’ve seen the number of sweets that Dumbledore used to eat.” Draco laughed, “So why are you here?”

“I just thought I would pop in and say hi.” Harry said, “I haven’t seen you in a while and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven’t been having any troubles with anything have you?”

“Well, there is something.” Draco sighed, “But I don’t want to talk about it here.”

“That bad?” Harry frowned, “Do you want me to pop by after your shift?”

“Yeah, that should be fine.” Draco agreed, “But I’m not going to let you make me dinner. Pansy and Blaise are still taking the piss out of me after you made everyone breakfast.”

“Why would they be taking the piss out of you? If anything they should be taking the piss out of me.” Harry wondered, “Is there something that you’re not telling me?”

“They seem to think that we’re partners.” Draco answered flatly, “That you’re taking care of me because you like me.”

“I do like you.” Harry smiled, earning a loud sigh from Draco, “If you really don’t want me to make dinner, then maybe you should make me food for once.”

“Yes, I’ll make you dinner. But you can’t complain.” Draco warned, “Because if I hear anything insulting come out of your mouth, I’ll sew your mouth shut.”

“You’re really violent.” Harry noted, “I’m not the type of person to complain about free food. Do you want me to bring wine? Your mother gave me a crate.”

“My mother gave you wine?” Draco repeated incredulously, “She really gave you a whole crate of wine?”

“I think it was just an excuse for her to check up on you.” Harry explained, “She basically spent the whole time she was at my house asking about you. I think you should probably invite her over here some time. She misses you.”

“I miss her too, but I don’t think she’d be happy to see how I’m living.” Draco sighed, “I’m not exactly following pureblood traditions.”

“That doesn’t matter to her. She loves you.” Harry smiled, “Narcissa Malfoy would move planets for you.”

“I guess I’ll invite her over some time.” Draco grumbled, “Anyway. I’ve got to get back to work.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.” Harry smiled.

\----

Harry hadn’t seen Draco in over a month. If he was completely honest, he actually missed the blonde. It was rather sad to think that he would get so attached to the guy so easily. And it didn’t help that he wasn’t ready to tell Ron or Hermione what was going on. He couldn’t exactly tell them he befriended the guy that made their lives a living hell during their high school years. But he knew that he would have to deal with that eventually.  
He wasn’t sure why he did. Maybe he just wanted to make sure that Draco was adapting well to living a life without magic. Or maybe he was just using it as an excuse to see the blond.

Harry had peered through quite a lot of café windows in hopes of seeing Draco’s familiar face. And as soon as he found the one that the blond was working in, he debated on whether to go in or not. It took him a few good minutes before he decided to go in. He didn’t want to look like one of those weirdos that loitered outside of stores.

As soon as he entered the establishment, he noticed that Draco had probably gone to the back or something. But he looked closely at the menu before deciding to order a latte. Harry hated coffee, but he was going to force himself to suffer through it if he had to. Anything to be able to see Draco at work.

The brunet then found a table in one of the far corners of the café in hopes that he wouldn’t be noticed straight away. When Draco came back into sight, Harry couldn’t help but notice how he seemed very friendly with his coworker. And for some reason that made his gut twist painfully.

It was only when the girl pointed him out to Draco that the brunet decided to look a little sheepish at getting caught. The blond gave him a curious look before heading over to what Harry could only assume was the machine that was going to make a latte?

Draco looked like he was working on a potion. That was the best way Harry could describe it. And Harry couldn’t help but wonder if Draco would have worked on becoming a potions master if he decided to pursue a career in the wizarding world.

The latte Draco gave him did not taste like coffee at all, it was almost as if he was drinking a hot chocolate that had a little hint of the coffee flavour. But it was odd because it had a fruity taste to it as well. It was a pretty unique flavour.

After catching up with the blond in the short amount of time his break was, Harry felt a little better. It was good to know that Draco was doing good. It was also good to know that he still wanted his help.

Harry Potter liked helping Draco Malfoy.

\----


	5. Suck It Up?

* * *

“Harry. We haven’t seen you in a while.” Hermione smiled, hugging her friend, “Ron seems to think that you’re blowing us off for a girl.”

“And why would Ron think that?” Harry frowned, “Molly isn’t still angry with me, is she? I knew it wasn’t a smart idea to get involved with Ginny. She’s a lovely girl and everything. But she’s more like a sister.”

“So that’s why you’ve been avoiding the Weasleys.” Hermione sighed, “No one is angry with you. Even Ginny isn’t angry with you. Sometimes things like this happen. That’s how life works.”

“Are you definite that it’s okay for me to go back there?” Harry questioned, “Ginny throws some nasty hexes, and I’m not sure I really want to deal with that right now.”

“Of course it’s okay. You’re family.” Hermione smiled, “And Ginny will probably be too busy concentrating on Quidditch.”

“Okay. I’ll try to pop by soon.” Harry agreed, “But if I get hexed, I’m not going to be too happy.”

“No one that gets hexed is happy.” Hermione teased, “So do you want to tell me what you’ve been doing? Everyone seems to think that you’re keeping secrets.”

“I am keeping secrets.” Harry admitted, “I will eventually tell you both about it someday. But I don’t think it’s the time to know. Everyone’s still a little fragile with the whole Voldemort thing and I don’t want to cause any problems.”

“Does this have something to do with how Draco suddenly decided to live like a Muggle?” Hermione asked curiously, “Because I’m not entirely sure who else would willingly help him integrate into the Muggle world.”

“Mione, you can’t tell anyone.” Harry sighed, “I’ve been getting to know him and he’s not that bad of a person.”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Hermione promised, “There was always something about Draco. I could never really put my finger on it. But I think I finally understand what is going on.”

“What do you mean?” Harry queried, not completely understanding what Hermione was implying, “What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing.” Hermione assured him, “But you do look a lot healthier now, have you been sleeping better?”

“Yeah. I have been sleeping better.” Harry smiled, “I don’t get as many nightmares as I used to.”

“That’s great.” Hermione smiled a knowing smile, Harry couldn’t help but feel worried at her little gesture. The witch surely knew a lot more than she was letting on, and Harry hoped that one day that she would be willing to share whatever was on her mind.

“I need to get going.” Harry stated, “I’ll hopefully see you on Saturday.”

“I’ll see you on Saturday.” Hermione agreed, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Take care of yourself, Harry.”

“You take care of yourself too.”

\----

Harry knew that he was most likely going to get surprised by Draco. The blond always had this way of confusing and amusing Harry at the same time. And that was all because of the simple fact that everything seemed to be going okay on first appearances, but it only took a few minutes to figure out that that was totally wrong. Everything was going to hell and Draco seemed to always have this calm façade that suggested that everything was normal.  
“Draco. Why are you looking at the hoover like that?” Harry questioned, hoping that the vacuum wasn’t going to suddenly combust.  
“What on earth is it supposed to do?” Draco frowned, continuing to stare at it, “I’ve turned it on and it just sucks things up.”

“It’s meant to suck things up.” Harry insisted, “Well. It’s meant to suck dirt up. It’s good for cleaning carpets.”

“I don’t have any carpets.” Draco continued, “Why is it so loud? Can’t they have created something a little less quiet?”

“You can use it to clean places that you can’t reach or even your drapes.” Harry explained, “Wait. How have you cleaned your place for the last few months?”

“I sweep the floor first, then I use a mop to clean it.” Draco answered, “And the places I can’t reach, I just use a chair. Everything else gets either brushed down with a dust brush or cleaned with a surface wiper.”

“Then why did you buy a vacuum cleaner?” Harry groaned, “You seem to have everything under control without one.”

“Because you put it on the list. You know the one you gave me before I moved here.” Draco pointed out, “You didn’t even tell me what half the stuff on the list did.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll make sure to write everything down next time.” Harry snorted, “But maybe you should keep the vacuum cleaner. Just in case. It might be useful one day.”

“So it just sucks things up?” Draco repeated, “That’s the function of this device?”

“Yep. It just sucks everything right up.” Harry laughed, “That’s why they call it a vacuum cleaner.”

“Okay. I just need to clarify because Blaise may or may not have cried bloody murder when we tried it out for the first time.” Draco grinned, “I’ll let him know that it’s not a device used to torture people the next time I see him.”

“What were you going to use it for?” Harry questioned curiously, “If you didn’t know what to do with it, why did you and Blaise decide to try it out?”

“Well, Blaise thought it looked interesting and thought it was something that was used on hair.” Draco responded, “The poor guy almost had a heart attack when his hair started to get sucked up.”

“Oh dear lord.” Harry laughed, “I wish I was there to see it with my own eyes.”

“I don’t think Blaise’s pride would have been able to handle it.” Draco commented, “I don’t think I’ll see him for a while. He was rather embarrassed”

“As funny as that is.” Harry started, “Please call me if you’re not sure how to use something. Something bad could have happened.”

“You’re a bit of a worrier.” Draco pointed out, “Are you like this with everyone? I don’t think I would be able to deal with the stress of worrying about everyone.”

“I worry about people I consider my friends.” Harry shot back, before realising that never really specified what their relationship was. Draco’s eyes widened considerably, and Harry had to take note of how grey they were. They reminded him of the sky on a cloudy day.

“You consider us friends?” Draco asked cautiously.

“Of course I do.” Harry voiced firmly, “Don’t you consider us friends?”

“I guess so.” Draco affirmed, “We are rather friendly, aren’t we?”

“Yes, we are.” Harry laughed.

It was weird to think that it took a few months of hanging out for the two of them to put an actual label on their relationship.

To think that Harry Potter was actually able to refer to Draco Malfoy as his friend was a little strange.

But it was always a great feeling to gain new friendships.

\----


	6. Can You Feel The Burn?

* * *

Draco frowned as he opened the door to his apartment. He had looked through the peephole and saw a familiar bushy haired girl, but there was a hope that his mind was just playing tricks on him.  
“Hermione Granger.” Draco voiced, peering at the witch. Never in his life did he think that he would see her again after the whole Hogwarts fiasco, “Do you want to come in?”

“Do you want me to come in?” Hermione asked, “I know that you’re not comfortable with me being here. But Harry gave you another chance, so I thought I should too.”

“Please come in.” Draco insisted, if he was going to get hexed, he’d rather it be inside, “Do you want anything to drink?”

It was weird to think that Hermione Granger was currently sitting on his sofa. He wasn’t quite sure how to take it. But he knew there was something that he was going to have to do. Draco Malfoy had to make amends.  
“No.” Hermione voiced, “Harry told me that you’ve taken an interest in Muggle activities?”

“Yes. They’re rather interesting, but confusing at the same time.” Draco admitted, “Hermione. I wanted to apologise. What I said back in Hogwarts was not right.”

“It’s okay.” Hermione said firmly, “You don’t have to say anything.”

“No. The only way we can try to move on from this is if we confront it.” Draco stated, “What I did was not right. And I will accept it completely if you don’t forgive me for it. But I just need you to know that I am truly sorry.”

“Oh. You really have changed.” Hermione smiled all knowingly, “I was wondering why Harry started to invest so much time in you. And now it makes perfect sense.”

“Why does he invest so much time in me?” Draco asked curiously, it was something that was also bothering him. Maybe hearing it from Hermione would help him understand it better.

“I don’t think it’s something that you need to hear from me.” Hermione commented, “But, I am definite that you’ll figure it out on your own. I mean you are equally as smart as me.”

“Thank you? So. What brought you here?” Draco questioned, “It mustn’t have been easy to come here.”

“Well. I thought I could help you entertain yourself with some books.” Hermione explained, “Harry told me that you got a job to keep yourself occupied, but you should try reading these books in your spare time. I’ve brought you a whole array of books that I thought you might take interest in.”

Draco stared at the book covers. The blond used to love reading when he was younger, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to appreciate Muggle literature. He flipped one of the books over to read the blurb and there was something that struck out to him, “These are all in French.”

“Oh, sorry. I just assumed that you were fluent in French.” Hermione apologised, making a move to try and grab the books. Draco made a gesture for her to stop.

“No. I am fluent in French.” Draco corrected, “But I wasn’t aware that you knew that I was fluent. I’ll give these books a read in my spare time. I- I hope you don’t mind, but I do prefer to talk about books. There aren’t that many people that I know that enjoy reading and I don’t want to impose-“

“That’s why I’m here.” Hermione smiled, “I was hoping that after you finished with those books, we could talk about them.”

“I’d like that very much.” Draco smiled, “Hermione, I really do wish I wasn’t so ignorant. I’m sure we could have been great friends.”

“That’s all in the past now.” Hermione stated, “I still think we can be great friends.”

\----

When Harry apparated to Draco’s place, the blond was heavily engrossed in a book. So absorbed that he didn’t even notice Harry’s sudden appearance.  
“Draco?” Harry queried, taking a peek at the cover. The Count of Monte Cristo? He had heard of it, but Harry wasn’t an avid reader.  
“Oui?” Draco said back, not taking his eyes off the book. Draco frowned before setting the bookmark in place and putting the book down on the coffee table. He continued to stare at the other wizard as he had still had yet to say anything. The brunet, on the other hand, looked at him in an incredulous manner. Draco had no idea what would cause Harry to react like that.

“Oui?” Harry frowned, “How am I even supposed to respond to that?”

“Oh. Sorry.” Draco laughed, “This book is in French. I sometimes forget how to alternate between the languages. So what can I do for you?”

“I thought I would drop in and see how you were doing.” Harry said, “Looks like you’re doing pretty good.”

“In other words, you got bored and came here hoping that I would be the same.” Draco teased, “Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to take a seat.”

“I wasn’t aware that you could read French.” Harry commented, finally taking a seat on the other side of the sofa. Harry’s eyes were drawn to Draco’s socks, grey striped socks that looked extraordinarily cosy.

“Why are you looking at my feet?” Draco frowned, tucking his feet under his legs so he was sitting cross-legged instead of lounging on the chair. The wizard had no idea why he felt so self-conscious about his feet. He just wasn’t used to anyone paying attention to them.

“N- no. I was staring at your socks, not your feet.” Harry defended himself, “They just look really cosy.”

“They are cosy.” Draco admitted, “Do you want a pair?”

“You don’t have to.” Harry said sheepishly, “I have socks.”

“But you don’t have these socks.” Draco said firmly, stretching before slipping off the sofa. The blond disappeared for a few minutes before reappearing in the living room with a pair of red striped socks, “You can have these.”

“Did you pick red because I’m a Gryffindor?” Harry asked curiously, as he accepted the pair of socks. Draco stared at him for a good minute before he started laughing.

“If you want to believe that I picked that particular pair because you’re a Gryffindor, I won’t argue.” Draco laughed, “But in all honesty, I just picked the next pair in the pack.”

“Oh.” Harry sighed, “Well. I just made myself look like a right plonker.”

“You always look like a right plonker.” Draco joked, “With the amount of time you spend here, you might as well live here.”

“Really?” Harry grinned, “I’ll just go get my stuff.”

“I didn’t mean that. It was just a figure of speech.” Draco said, horrified. The idea of Harry Potter living with him was daunting and his friends would tease him relentlessly if it were to happen.

“No take backs.” Harry continued, “I think we’d have to alternate with the bedroom because you only have one room.”

“Oh. I see what you’re doing.” Draco started, “You’re taking the piss. Watch your back.”

“I’m so frightened.” Harry snorted.

He should have taken Draco’s threat more seriously. Because the next time he visited the blond, he deliberately cooked dinner with a ridiculous amount chillis knowing full well that Harry’s stomach could not handle it. Harry had to go through the horror of having burning bowel movements. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone. But Harry did end up crying on the toilet. His arse was on fire.

\----


	7. Has It Been That Long Already?

* * *

Draco had now lived in his apartment for over a year. There were still some things that he still didn’t quite understand, like the way he always seemed to somehow lose a sock if he put them in the washing machine. The blond had learnt the hard way that sometimes it was better to hand wash clothes, so he usually washed his underwear and sock by hand, while the rest of his clothes were thrown into the washing machine. But that wasn’t something to think about right now.

Harry had insisted that they should celebrate, Draco had no idea what they were celebrating. But it was a simple occasion, they ordered some food and watched a movie.

So he wasn’t entirely sure how it ended up like this. Draco was currently cuddled up to Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy was cuddling with Harry Potter.

Through all the years of spending time with friends, he had never woken up from snuggling one of them. It was so bizarre because the blond didn’t even know when he fell asleep. It was all rather embarrassing and he wished he could get out of it. But as usual, life had a completely different plan. Harry was like a snake, which was pretty ironic considering the fact that he was a Gryffindor. The brunet was coiled around him so tightly that there was no way that he could untangle and act like it never happened.

Oh, dear Merlin. They were going to wake up in the morning with cricks in their necks and the embarrassment of having separate.

Draco wasn’t sure he could deal with that.

He let out a long sigh and debated on whether to wake Harry up or not. Draco turned his face to take a glimpse at Harry’s face. The brunet’s eyes were bruised. And that could only mean one thing. He hadn’t been sleeping well.

So be it.

He could deal with it in the morning.

\----

Something felt different. That was the only thought that seemed to jump into Harry’s mind as he roused from sleep. His eyes always took a little longer to focus after he woke up, it usually took a few minutes for them to stop being blurred by sleep. It was clear that he had fallen asleep with his glasses on and his face was going to have indentations, not like they didn’t have indentations from wearing his glasses all the time.  
Wait.

There was someone in his arms. Harry frowned before looking down. The sight of blond hair made his eyes widen considerably. Harry carefully slid his arms off of the other wizard. He would hate to think how Draco would have reacted if he woke up to this.

It would have ruined everything they had been working on.

The idea of everything falling apart scared Harry. The tugging feeling in his heart indicated that it wouldn’t be good for him at all. Voldemort had made him lose far too much.  
“Harry?” Draco frowned, rubbing his eyes, “Next time I’ll be the one picking the film. This was just downright dreadful.”

“Er… Okay?” Harry also frowned, “Are you working today?”

“Oh shit. Hold on.” Draco groaned, running to his bedroom, Harry could hear everything that he was saying. It was sort of weird, “Yes. I’m working. But it’s not until the afternoon.”

“You usual work morning shifts, don’t you?” Harry asked, “Does that mean that you’re going to be closing up?”

“We have one of the area managers visiting tomorrow.” Draco explained, “I need to make sure that everything is okay before his visit.”

“Does that mean you’re going to be working tomorrow too?” Harry questioned, “Aren’t you worried that they’re going to overwork you?”

“Of course not.” Draco snorted, “I have a pretty damn good team.”

“You and Claire, you’re becoming quite good friends.” Harry commented, “Are you planning on dating her?”

“Claire? Of course not, she won’t stop eating the bloody croissants.” Draco complained, “Why would you think that I would want to date her?”

“I don’t know. I just thought that you would try to date a Muggle while living here.” Harry commented, “I’m sorry for assuming.”

“Ah. Never mind.” Draco sighed, “Anyway, I should probably start getting ready.”

“Sure.” Harry smiled, “I’ll see you around.”

\----

Something had changed. Draco wasn’t sure what it was. But there was something different about his relationship with Harry. Which made no sense. He had woken up plenty of times resting on Pansy’s lap or leaning on Blaise. But for some reason, it was different with Harry.  
“Excuse me?” A masculine voice spoke, drawing Draco’s attention away from his thought. Not many people in suits came in at this time of day.  
“Sorry. How can I help you?” Draco asked, he was supposed to be closing soon, but it wouldn’t be so bad if he snuck one more order in, “We’re going to be closing soon, so I hope you don’t mind if I put your order in a to-go cup.”

“No. That’s not a problem at all.” The man smiled, “I was just hoping for an espresso.”

“A single shot? Or double?” Draco queried, getting the cup out of the dispenser, “Do you want anything else with the order?”

“A double.” The customer answered, “And no. That’s all I’d like.”

“Sure.” Draco politely smiled, telling the customer the total and dealing with the whole cash register. After that, he made his way to make the espresso. It was one of the most simple drinks to make. Well, that’s what most people would say. But with an espresso, you had to make sure that the beans were ground correctly. If it was too coarse, the process would be a lot faster and would have a light taste. But if the grounds were too fine, then the whole process would flip around and it would take a lot longer.

For an espresso, you had to make sure that the grounds weren’t too coarse or too fine. Something that fell between twenty to twenty-five seconds.

After Draco pulled the shot and passed it over to the customer. The blond couldn’t help but wonder if the man was a coffee connoisseur. But there was a chance that the guy wouldn’t even appreciate the coffee.  
“Wow.” The man grinned, “I haven’t had an espresso this good from one of our chains in quite some time.”

“Our chains?” Draco frowned, it was clear that the man was not a regular customer, “Who are you?”

“Andy. I’m supposed to be visiting with your area manager tomorrow.” The man supplied, “I own this business.”

“Ah. So I’m guessing you already know who I am.” Draco voiced, he hated surprise visits. He should have known that something was not right, “So did I pass your test?”

“This wasn’t a test.” Andy smiled, “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. It’s just the store manager was bragging about your work and I wanted to see it for myself.”

“No. It’s okay. I don’t mind.” Draco sighed, “So does Rebecca have bragging rights?”

“Rebecca definitely has bragging rights.” Andy laughed, “If you’re not too busy during the week, I was hoping we could meet up? I’m not going to be in London for long and it would be nice to be able to hang out with a familiar face.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Draco snorted, “Does that not go against company rules?”

“I’m the boss.” Andy laughed, “And I’m only asking for one date.”

“Fine.” Draco agreed, “Just one date.”

\----


	8. What? Seriously?

* * *

He felt like he was in the twilight zone. That could be only the reason that Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson were currently sitting in the same room, talking like they were friends. Draco was horrified by the sight, he could only imagine what the two witches were talking about. He hated the fact that he had sworn off the use of magic because that meant that he had no wards or anything to protect his home. Hence why everyone seemed to think that it gave them permission to apparate into his apartment whenever they pleased.  
“Why are you here?” Draco asked them both, “I haven’t finished the book yet, and I’m sure we haven’t arranged to meet up.”

“That’s exactly why we’re here.” Pansy grinned, “Hermione tells me that you haven’t been able to finish a book in quite some time. Which is kind of surprising considering the fact that you’re a bookworm? You finish lengthy books in a day.”

“Spit it out. What are you trying to say?” Draco frowned, folding his arms over his chest. He didn’t like where this conversation was going at all.

“You’re dating someone! Admit it!” Pansy screeched, “There’s no other reason you would put a book down. You’re the type of guy that doesn’t put a book down for anyone.”

“Of course I put books down for people.” Draco argued, the number of times that he stopped reading because Harry had decided to suddenly appear unannounced was proof of that, “And I am not dating anyone.”

“Harry’s mentioned that he hasn’t seen you in a while. He’s a little worried, but he doesn’t want to drop in case you’re avoiding him.” Hermione added, “Are you sure there’s nothing going on?”

“I’m not dating anyone.” Draco repeated, “Why would Harry think I’m avoiding him? Did I do something to make him think I was avoiding him?”

“Wait. Harry dropping by is a regular thing?” Pansy frowned, “Why did no one tell me about this?”

“Okay. That’s it.” Draco started, “The both of you, out now. Everything is fine, tell Harry that if he wasn’t to drop by, he can. And my work hours have been a little hectic lately.”

“We get it.” Hermione sighed, “If this job is taking a toll on you, maybe you should consider getting a new one.”

“I might have to do that.” Draco agreed, “It’s not that it’s becoming too much. But there’s this guy-“

“I knew there was a guy involved!” Pansy laughed, “I bloody knew it!”

“Pansy. I’m not dating this guy.” Draco said firmly, “But he’s obsessed. He won’t stop messaging or calling me. I have no idea what to do.”

“Block his number.” Hermione answered, “Pass me your phone and I’ll do it for you.”

“The thing is. He’s my boss.” Draco breathed, “I don’t want to end on bad terms because it wasn’t that bad of a place to work. There has to be something that I can do for the time being.”

“I know something that will work.” Pansy smiled, “Why don’t you get Potter to play your boyfriend. The guy practically lives here from the sounds of it.”

“No. No. I’m not going to do that.” Draco countered, “He’s already done more than enough for me. I don’t want to drag him into this. He’s dating that Weasley girl, isn’t he?”

“No. They broke up.” Hermione announced, “I’m guessing Harry doesn’t know you’re gay?”

“I’m not gay.” Draco corrected, “I don’t know what I am, but I am definitely not gay.”

“It takes time for him to be sexual with people.” Pansy tries to explain, “Like he needs to have a connection with them. Gender isn’t really that big of a deal for him, it’s all about the bond he has with the person. Does that make sense?”

“Okay. You don’t have to put a label on your sexuality.” Hermione smiled, “I’ll do some research to find out more. But I still think that you should talk to Harry about this guy that’s harassing you.”

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to talk to him.” Draco agreed reluctantly.

\----

It turned out that it would actually hurt to talk to Harry about this. The brunet accidentally elbowed him in the nose. It turns out, it’s never a good idea to surprise people.  
“Why didn’t you tell me about this guy?” Harry frowned, tilting Draco’s face up to check on his nose, “I don’t think your nose is broken. And I am really sorry about that.”  
“It wasn’t like you deliberately elbowed me in the nose.” Draco snorted, only to wince because damn his nose hurt like a bitch, “I didn’t tell you about this guy because I know how much you like to play the hero.”

“What did you think I would do? Knock him out?” Harry asked curiously, “I still think it would have been better if you told me about the guy. I mean I could have helped you get out of this situation a lot sooner.”

“Are you seriously trying to tell me that you wouldn’t have tried to knock him out?” Draco questioned, “And this exactly what I’m talking about, you have this whole hero thing going on and I feel like you should try to ease into living a normal life.”

“Only if it was completely necessary.” Harry sighed, “I don’t go around beating people up, you know. And I am living a perfectly normal life. There’s only so much I can do, saving the wizarding world from Voldemort kind of acted against me.”

“Because you’re a celebrity and you will continue to be followed for the rest of your life.” Draco said consciously, “Have you never considered going back to living life as Muggle? Or does this life of being constantly followed make you happy?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never really thought about it.” Harry admitted, “What if someone else tries to wreck havoc? I need to be there just in case.”

“No. You don’t” Draco argued, “Your whole life has revolved around Voldemort and having to destroy him. It’s time you lived your life without the worry of things going to shit. There are so many strong witches and wizards. I think it’s their turn to take the torch.”

“You’re the first person that has told me that.” Harry commented, “You’re basically telling me it’s okay to be selfish.”

“It is okay to be selfish sometimes.” Draco confirmed, “Don’t you think it’s time you lived your life the way that you want?”

“I guess it is.” Harry smiled, “I think you’re a bad influence.”

“Don’t tell that to Hermione because she will actually kill me.” Draco laughed, “I guess I should thank you for telling her to give me a chance at friendship.”

“Wait. What? You and Hermione are friends?” Harry questioned, “When did this happen? Why did no one tell me?”

“I thought that you were aware of this.” Draco frowned, “She was the one that gave me the books to read.”

“I’m glad.” Harry finally said after being silent for a few minutes, “If Hermione likes you, it’ll be easier to ease the Weasley’s into liking you too.”

“Why do you want the Weasley’s to like me?” Draco asked, “Why are you working so hard on making other people like me?”

“Because I like you.” Harry declared, “And I think it’s time that everyone else saw that you’re actually a likeable guy.”

“Oh, dear Merlin.” Draco muttered, before talking in a normal tone, “Harry, you can’t make everyone like me.”

“Doesn’t hurt to try.” Harry grinned, “If everyone likes me, they should like you too.”

“There are plenty of people that don’t like you.” Draco pointed out, “You can be such a plonker sometimes.”

“But I’m your plonker.” Harry laughed, in turn making Draco laugh.

\----


	9. Nuisance? No. He’s A Sweetheart.

* * *

No. This definitely wasn’t happening. Draco stared at the red-haired man, before ultimately deciding he couldn’t deal with this now. The blond turned hoping that the other wizard would not notice him. But as usual, life had a different plan for him.  
“Draco? Is that you?” Ron asked, “Oh! It is you! Why were you running?”

“I didn’t want to upset you?” Draco said cautiously, he had no idea where this conversation was going, “I know we don’t exactly have the best blood between us.”

“That’s all in the past mate.” Ron stated firmly, “And ‘Mione has been telling me that you’ve changed. So why don’t we just move on from it?”

“I’d like that.” Draco smiled, “But Ron, I have to say that I really am sorry for everything. I take back everything I said about you and your family. It was really degrading and not forgivable.”

“Merlin. She was right.” Ron spluttered, “Y-you don’t need to do all that mushy stuff. It’s all behind us. I forgive you.”

“That easily?” Draco frowned, “Are you not going to hex me? Or make me do something?”

“No. Of course not.” Ron laughed, “But there is one thing you could do for me.”

“What’s that?” Draco questioned, he sure as hell hoped it wasn’t going to be something degrading.

“Well, we’re supposed to be babysitting Teddy tomorrow. But the child is an absolute nightmare.” Ron said sheepishly, “Do you think you could watch him for a bit?”

“Yeah, sure.” Draco agreed, not many people were aware of it. But Draco was actually good with children. He had a feeling it had something to do with being an only child that wanted siblings, “Just tell me when you want to drop him off. Hermione knows where I live.”

“Thanks. You’re a lifesaver.” Ron grinned, “Is around twelve okay? I’m not sure what time we’ll come to pick him up. But I’ll send you a note.”

“That’s fine.” Draco smiled, “Well. I’m going to have to get going now.”

“Yeah, me too.” Ron voiced, “See you around.”

It was only after Ron left that Draco realised he never did ask the redheaded wizard what he was doing Muggle London. But that was something he could bring up the next time he saw the man.

\----

Teddy was adorable. The first thing Draco noticed about the toddler was that he had changed his hair colour to a pale blond mimicking Draco. Ron and Hermione started laughing, and Draco had a feeling it was something to do with the face he was pulling.  
“He’s a metamorphmagus?” Draco asked curiously, “Or is it something of a werewolf trait?”  
“Teddy’s not a werewolf.” Hermione smiled, “But yes, you’re right he is a metamorphmagus. So I suggest you just keep him in for the day.”

“Okay. So are there any allergies that I need to know about?” Draco continued, “Does he have set sleeping times? What is he not allowed to eat? What does he not like eating? Is-“

“He eats everything and he has no allergies. He usually sleeps around seven or eight pm.” Ron cut him off, “You’re almost as bad as Hermione when it comes to the whole babysitting thing.”

“What time are you planning on picking him up?” Draco questioned, ignoring the Hermione comment, “Teddy’s a toddler. I’m almost definite that he wouldn’t be able to tell me much about his allergies or anything of that sort.”

“Draco has a good point.” Hermione laughed, “We’ll pick him up around ten.”

“Why don’t you leave him to stay the night?” Draco queried, “I don’t mind if you come in the morning.”

“Really?” Ron beamed, “If you have any problems, just give us a call.”

“Yeah. I don’t mind at all.” Draco smiled, Teddy didn’t seem unsettled by him. So that was always a good sign, “Are his parents aware that I’m going to be watching him?”

“They are.” Hermione smiled, “But Harry has said such good things about you. They think it might be a good thing that you connect to Teddy. You are related, after all.”

“Of course.” Draco said softly, “That’s great. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thank you.” Ron thanked, “You’re really doing us a huge favour. We haven’t been able to get that much time to ourselves lately with our new jobs.”

“It’s not a problem at all.” Draco insisted, “If you two ever need someone to watch Teddy, or even your own children when you have them. I am here.”

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Hermione said, handing a sheet of paper to Draco, “Our numbers are there if you need to get in contact. Harry has insisted that we all get phones. Anyway. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow. Have fun.”

\----

Draco had no idea what Ron was talking about. Teddy was a sweetheart. The toddler won him over with his unintelligible babbling with the occasional word thrown in. The majority of the day was spent playing with and feeding Teddy and letting him have a nap of course.  
Draco was sat with Teddy napping on his chest when Harry made an unannounced appearance. He would never understand why the brunet would never give him a heads up when he was planning on dropping by. The sound of bags dropping startled Draco. He turned to look at Harry, who appeared to be in shock. Which made no sense. Well. It didn’t make sense until Draco took a look at Teddy’s blond hair and how his face was obscured from view. Of course, Harry did not know he was babysitting the boy.  
“It’s not what it looks like.” Draco sighed, earning an incredulous look from Harry.

“Are you trying to tell me that you don’t have a freaking toddler sleeping on you?” Harry frowned, “I didn’t even know you had a child.”

“Harry. Don’t be so loud, he’s napping.” Draco scolded, “And he’s not my child. I don’t have children.”

“Then who is he?” Harry asked, trying to get a glimpse of the face, “He has your hair colour?”

“Teddy. I’m babysitting Teddy. There are a lot of blonds out there that aren't my children.” Draco answered, “Now. Instead of acting all weird, why don’t you just sit down.”

“Ron and Hermione are supposed to be babysitting him tonight.” Harry voiced, “How did you end up babysitting him?”

“I ran into Ron yesterday. He asked me if I could watch Teddy.” Draco explained, “He told me that he was a nuisance, but he hasn’t caused any problems. So I’m not entirely sure what he was talking about.”

“Wait. He hasn’t done anything?” Harry wondered, “Like he hasn’t done anything bad? No tantrums? No messes?”

“No. He has been behaving perfectly.” Draco frowned, peering down at the toddler curiously, “He ate his lunch, played a little bit, and is now having a nap.”

“Really? I don’t know what I’m even supposed to say to that.” Harry laughed, “Are you sure that’s Teddy?”

“I’m quite definite. I mean his hair colour changed.” Draco grinned, “Maybe I’m just better with children.”

“Ha-ha. We’ll see about that.” Harry snorted, “You don’t mind if I stay do you?”

“Sure. I’ll just prove you wrong.” Draco challenged, “Teddy adores me.”

\----

And for once, life actually decided to let Draco win for once. Teddy was well-behaved and didn’t cause any problems. Which seemed to shock Harry. They managed to make it through the night, Draco had originally offered to sleep on the sofa while Harry shared the bed with Teddy. But Harry insisted that they should just all sleep in the same bed. In case of an emergency. Draco had no idea what that emergency would be, but he sure as hell didn’t want anyone to see them like this.  
“Shit. Someone’s coming.” Harry said, stumbling out of the bed, “I should probably get going. I’ll see you around.”  
“Bye.” Draco yawned, deciding that there was no point in moving. Teddy was curled next to him, and the toddler was yet to wake up. Harry wasn’t sure when Harry had apparated off, but he definitely wasn’t expecting another voice so soon. And it definitely did not belong to Ron or Hermione.

“Bye?” A voice asked, “I just got here.”

“Sirius?” Draco frowned, finally deciding that this was the time to move, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to collect the sprog.” Sirius answered, “Did he give you hell?”

“No. He was really good.” Draco smiled, watching Teddy as the toddler spurred awake, “Looks like sleeping beauty’s beginning to wake up.”

“You can tell me the truth. I know the kid’s a menace.” Sirius laughed, making his way to collect Teddy. The toddler, in turn, glared at Sirius, before clutching onto Draco’s shirt, “Well. That’s different.”

“Teddy. You need to get back to your parents.” Draco said softly, trying to ease the toddler’s fingers away from his shirt. But the kid was not relenting, “Teddy.”

“What on earth happened last night?” Sirius asked curiously, “Teddy’s gotten rather attached.”

“I didn’t do anything special.” Draco frowned, “Do you happen to know what to do? I mean I do love kids, but he can’t stay here.”

“I think I might just have to pluck him away.” Sirius groaned, “But there is a high possibility that he will end up screaming bloody murder.”

“Just do what you have to.” Draco said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Teddy’s head, “Sweetheart, you’re going to have to go home. I had fun with you, you’re free to come here whenever you want.”

“So that’s what you did.” Sirius voiced, “You spoilt him with kindness! You made him fall in love with you!”

“W-what?” Draco spluttered, “You’re an idiot. Can you get this over and done with already. This is going to painful.”

“You’re not going to end up crying too are you?” Sirius teased, staring at Draco, “Oh dear Merlin, you are going to end up crying.”

“Can you shut up. Please?” Draco complained, “I’m not going to cry.”

“If you say so.” Sirius snorted, grabbing Teddy. The toddler screamed bloody murder, tears running down his chubby cheeks. Draco felt awful for the second that it took for Sirius to apparate out of the apartment with Teddy in tow.

Draco wouldn’t admit this to anyone. But his eyes did water a little at the sight of Teddy in tears. Draco was also a little attached to Teddy. It was going to be his little secret.

\----


	10. Meet The Parents

* * *

“Honey, don’t you think it’s time that you started using magic again?” Narcissa asked softly, his parents were currently having tea at his apartment, “I can assure you that everything has calmed down now.”

“I will start using magic again.” Draco insisted, “But right now, I just want to see if I’ll be able to survive without the use of magic.”

“Cissy darling, I think Draco is right to try to experiment.” Lucius smiled, “If we were all to suddenly lose our magic, Draco would be able to teach us how to survive.”

“I guess so.” Narcissa agreed, “But I’m just worried that he’ll forget everything.”

“I won’t forget anything.” Draco promised, “As soon as I’m ready to come back to the wizarding world, I’m actually hoping to become a potions master.”

“A potions master?” Lucius questioned, “Are you sure that’s a career path that you want to do?”

“Yeah. I’ll be able to get money from selling potions to apothecary’s, and writing books.” Draco answered, “Do you think that Severus would be willing to help me?”

“Of course he would.” Lucius answered, “You are his Godson.”

“Okay. That’s good.” Draco hummed, “But I do plan on staying here a little longer.”

“Stay here as long as you need to.” Lucius said, “But I have to insist on having some potions on hand, in case of an emergency. So I’m leaving a few here.”

“Yeah. I guess it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to have some potions.” Draco agreed, “So how has everything been for you? You said that it’s getting better?”

“Your father’s got his old job back.” Narcissa beamed, “Harry’s been working so hard on getting everyone to treat us equally.”

“Harry? Really?” Draco smiled knowingly, he didn’t know that Harry was helping his parents or others integrate back into their previous roles and lives. Draco couldn’t help but feel proud. Proud that they were friends.

The telltale sign of someone apparating into his place could only mean one thing.

Harry Potter had decided to make one of his unannounced appearances.

Harry was at his apartment at the same time as his parents.

His parents were going to find out about Harry.

“Hey Draco, I’ve brought some food.” Harry said, walking into the room. When he noticed the Malfoy’s the brunet’s eyes widened considerably, “Oh.”

“Well, at least he didn’t drop the food.” Lucius commented, “Did you make plans with Draco?”

“Er. Well. No.” Harry said sheepishly, “I just wanted to check up on him.”

“What kind of food did you bring?” Lucius asked, changing the subject, seemingly unfazed by the fact that Harry was a regular visitor, “I hope you don’t mind if we try some?”

“Of course not. I did bring enough to feed a whole family.” Harry laughed awkwardly, Draco couldn’t help but wince. He kind of felt sorry for the brunet, but that’s what you got when you always turned up unannounced, “I hope you don’t mind Italian food.”

“That sounds perfect.” Narcissa smiled, “And I brought some wine.”

“Oh, Merlin…” Draco whispered under his breath, not quietly enough from the look Harry gave him.

Dinner was surprisingly nice. Which was weird, considering the fact that he was currently dining with his family and Harry, It was a combination that he never really thought he would experience. But his parents seemed to like Harry.  
“We should get going.” Lucius smiled, “Thank you for the meal, Harry. It was delicious.”

“No problem. I’m glad that you liked it.” Harry blushed, it was a rather adorable sight, “Maybe next time I can bring some Indian food.”

“We would like that very much.” Narcissa smiled, standing up and making her way to Draco. She kissed his cheek, before pulling him into a hug, “And Harry, you need to come to our house for dinner sometime too.”

“I can’t impose on you like that.” Harry said shyly, “I already feel bad for dropping in unannounced today.”

“Of course you have to come. I’m insisting.” Narcissa laughed, making her way to Harry and giving him the same treatment as Draco. A kiss on the cheek, and a motherly hug. Draco looked at the scene in shock, he turned to look at how his father was taking it. But the older wizard just continued to smile. It was scary to think how much his family liked Harry.

“Cissy, we should get going before you embarrass both the boys.” Lucius snorted, “They’re both grown men.”

“They’ll always be babies to me, Lu.” Narcissa countered, “We’ll see you both soon.”

\----

Harry knew he had a lot of explaining to do. The blond probably felt like he had just been thrown into the twilight zone.  
“Er. I don’t know how to start this.” Harry said sheepishly, “Your parents kind of like me?”  
“I could tell.” Draco acknowledged, “So how did that happen?”

“Well… I’m not sure if you know this. But I have been working with the ministry in getting death eaters that have renounced Voldemort and everything that he stood for, another change.” Harry started, “I started with your parents. It was easy to help you and your mother as you both stood against Voldemort in the end. But I somehow managed to persuade them that your father wasn’t a bad person and he got his old position back.”

“My father renounced Voldemort?” Draco asked, he had left as soon as all charges were lifted off him. He didn’t have any clue as to what was going on in the Wizarding world. And his parents decided that it would be best to just talk about everyday things.

“Yes, he did.” Harry laughed, “And of course he did it in the most flamboyant way he could. I’m sure you probably already know what your father did.”

“Oh, Merlin.” Draco groaned, he had a feeling he knew exactly what his father did. But it wasn’t something that he wanted to say out loud, “Of course my father would do something like that.”

“Because of it, he managed to get his old job back.” Harry continued, “That’s why your parents like me so much.”

“Well, that makes it easier.” Draco smiled, “If my parents like you, there’s no reason to keep our friendship a secret anymore.”

“Our friendship was a secret?” Harry frowned, “I didn’t know that.”

“No. Er. Slightly? I mean I didn’t tell my parents about you.” Draco corrected, “I was worried about what they would say. I was hoping to slowly ease them into it.”

“Really? Because they were the ones that confronted me about you.” Harry laughed, “They seemed to already know about it. I think you need to talk to Blaise and Pansy.”

“I knew I should have killed them.” Draco groaned.

“You must really love them if you haven’t killed them yet.” Harry snorted, “Aren’t you kind of glad that they made it a little easier for you?”

“I guess I am.” Draco sighed, “But you can’t tell them that.”

“Of course.” Harry grinned.

\----


	11. We Are So Going To Get Arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I know I was supposed to take a rest from this... But here I am.
> 
> I'm hoping that I'll update once a week. I'm not entirely sure how it'll go.

* * *

Harry knew from the very beginning that this wasn’t a good idea. But for some reason, it really pissed him to know that Draco was getting constantly harassed by this guy. Harry was going to make sure that when Draco quit, there was going to be any inappropriate comments or touches.  
“Are you sure that this is a good idea?” Draco frowned, they were currently walking over to the café. It was weird that Andy had originally told him that he was just going to be in London for the week. But had somehow managed to prolong his stay in hopes of getting another date out of Draco. He wouldn’t have minded if the man didn’t constantly call and message him. Draco kind of felt like he was getting harassed.

“Well. He’s probably going to get the wrong idea.” Harry pointed out, “If you quit, he’s going to think that you’re quitting so that you can openly date.”

“Really? Are Muggles that inept?” Draco groaned, “And here I was thinking it would be simple.”

“It’s not all Muggles. It’s mostly Muggle men.” Harry corrected, startling a laugh out of Draco, “So if your boss tries to hit on you. Just tell him you are already dating someone. And if it all goes to hell, you can always say that I’m your boyfriend and I can kick his arse.”

“You just want to kick his arse.” Draco snorted, “But Harry. I’m sure it will all be okay.”

\----

It was not okay. Draco had no idea where this burst of optimism came from, he was usually a realist. But as soon as Harry was involved, he wanted the best outcomes. Andy didn’t appear to upset that Draco was handing in his resignation letter. If anything the man appeared to be happy. Maybe Harry was actually right. The man has his own warped idea of what was happening.  
“Drake. You’re a real professional.” Andy smiled, going in a little too close for comfort, “Should I take you out tonight?”  
“I think you’ve got the wrong message here, mate.” Harry cut in, he had been watching from the side. Just to see what would happen. But this Andy guy was seriously pissing him off, “You should back off.”

“Who’s this guy?” Andy frowned, sizing Harry up, “Your friend is a little defensive.”

“He’s not my friend.” Draco said softly, earning an incredulous look from Harry, “H-he’s my boyfriend.”

“Really? How many dates have you been on?” Andy grinned, it was clear that the older man was challenging their claim. Draco never backed away from a challenge. He would make sure that Andy left the place thinking that Harry was his boyfriend and that they were madly in love.

“Harry darling, how many dates have we been on?” Draco asked Harry, he hoped that the brunet would catch on to what he was trying to do. It was Harry’s idea in the first place.

“Was I supposed to keep count?” Harry grinned, “It must be over a hundred now? We’ve been dating for over a year now.”

“That sounds about right.” Draco continued, “I’ve been getting noise complaints from my neighbours, so I was thinking that it would probably be best if I move into your house. My parents like you enough, so I’m sure they won’t mind.”

“Your parents adore me.” Harry added, the longer they talked the angrier Andy was getting. The older man’s face looked more like a prune every minute, “Your dad actually visited me at work the other day and invited me for tea.”

“Really?” Draco smiled, “Why didn’t you tell me? He’s not the type of person to invite people over to the mansion.”

“Okay. I get it.” Andy grounded out, “You could have just told me that from the very beginning instead of stringing me along.”

“I didn’t string you along. I told you I wasn’t interested. You were the one that kept on contacting me.” Draco argued, “I didn’t see any reason to bring up my relationship, because my relationship status should not change your stance on whether you have the right to harass me or not.”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. A fist collided with his cheek, was it bad that he was so used to getting punched that he wasn’t surprised anymore.

What he wasn’t expecting was the sight of Harry springing onto the other man just to punch the hell out of him. There was a crowd forming around them and Draco had a feeling that the authorities were going to get involved.

That’s why Draco had to pull Harry off of the guy. If he had it his way, Draco would have let Harry continue to beat the shit out of Andy. But he didn’t want Harry to get arrested.  
“Harry lets go.” Draco said quickly, “I’m sure someone’s already called the police.”

“Touch him again and I’ll kill you.” Harry hissed at the man, letting Draco drag him away from the café. Draco kind of liked this side of Harry, but he wasn’t going to tell the brunet that. That would only encourage his reckless behaviour.

It was only when they were back in the apartment that either of the two decided to talk again.  
“Shit. Are you okay?” Harry asked Draco, tilting his chin to take a look at his face. The blond probably had a bruise forming. He was always one to easily bruise. Something to do with pale skin and his genetics. He really didn't know why, and he didn't really care at the moment.

“I’m fine.” Draco insisted, “Are you okay? You know you didn’t have to do that?”

“Of course I had to do that.” Harry frowned, “The guy attacked you and it was unprovoked. There was no reason for him to do that.”

“It was just a punch.” Draco snorted, “You, on the other hand, looked like you were going to kill him.”

“I wasn’t going to kill him.” Harry complained, “He hit you. What did you expect me to do? Let him get away with it?”

“You were on top of him.” Draco laughed, “You said you would kill him.”

“I’m glad that you seem to be fine with this whole thing.” Harry sighed, “I can’t believe he hit you.”

“Hermione’s punched me before.” Draco pointed out, “And I'm not sure if I should mention the bathroom incident.”

“Fuck. I never did apologise for that.” Harry groaned, “I had no idea that was going to happen. I- I am really sorry. If I knew I-”

“Harry. It’s okay. I forgave you a long time ago.” Draco smiled, “Thank you for today.”

“You know I would do anything for you.” Harry stated firmly. And that frightened Draco. The blond knew what anything entailed, and he didn't want to have that sort of control over Harry.

“I know. And that worries me.” Draco admitted, “I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

“I won’t get into trouble.” Harry grinned, “I’m the boy who lived.”

“You’re a numpty.” Draco groaned, trying to quell the fear of what the future might hold.

He was glad that they were friends.

Draco couldn’t imagine a life without Harry.

\----


	12. Ugh. Too Sweet. Too Sickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @imasurvivor21 and @Des98 thank you for your comments!

* * *

Draco stared at the text incredulously. Claire had messaged him to let him know that Andy had been fired, it turned out that quite a lot of workers across England had come forward to say that Andy had sexually harassed them.

The blond was glad. But he had this nagging feeling that Harry had something to do with it. He was almost definite that the other wizard had done something.  
“Why are you pulling that face?” Sirius asked, “I know I told you I would be here for the night, but I was hoping we could prolong it to the weekend?”

“It’s nothing to do with your current living arrangements.” Draco sighed, “And you can stay here as long as you need to.”

“I’m surprised you still haven’t asked me why I’m staying here.” Sirius grinned, “Could it be, that you actually like me?”

“What made you think I hated you?” Draco asked curiously, “I’m glad that you killed Auntie Bella.”

“Don’t let your mother hear that.” Sirius laughed, “But she was a crazy bat that one. And don’t tell your mother that I said that.”

“It’ll be our little secret.” Draco snorted, “Do you think it would be bad if I started using magic again?”

“No. I think it’s about time. A whole year without magic is definitely enough.” Sirius answered, “But you don’t have a wand anymore, do you? It’s not going to be easy without a wand.”

“I don’t need a wand.” Draco insisted, “I can do all necessary spells without one. I mean it’s just an instrument to channel magic. There are plenty of cultures that don’t use wands.”

“Are you telling me you can do wandless magic?” Sirius questioned, sitting up straight. It was weird to think that his cousin was so interested in this.

“That’s basically what I said.” Draco confirmed, “But you can’t let anyone know.”

“Can’t let anyone know what?” Harry asked, popping out of nowhere like normal. Harry finally took notice of Sirius, “Hey Sirius, I didn’t know you would be here.”

“Harry, I didn’t know you were a regular visitor here.” Sirius said, Draco couldn’t help but snort at that. His cousin was well-aware of the fact that Harry liked to visit him. Everyone was aware of it, “Did you know that Draco can do wandless magic?”

“It’s not that big of a deal. Harry can also do wandless magic.” Draco pointed, “And cousin, I don’t think you understand the concept of you can’t let anyone know.”

“I am perfectly well aware of the concept of not letting anyone know, dearest cousin.” Sirius grinned, “But Harry isn’t anyone.”

“Fine. I’ll let you have that one.” Draco groaned, for some reason making Harry smile, “Oi. Who are you looking at like that?”

“You like me.” Harry teased, grinning brightly. Sirius let out a laugh at the comment, and Draco’s face flushed. It was embarrassing.

“The both of you are ridiculous.” Sirius commented, “Draco, I know I said I planned on staying here for the week. But I’ve changed my mind.”

“What? Why?” Draco frowned, “Is there something wrong?”

“You two are kind of making me feel nauseous.” Sirius admitted, “Harry, you don’t mind if I stay your place instead? I’ve heard that you’re never really there anyway.”

“How on earth are we making you feel nauseous?” Draco complained, “We’re not doing anything remotely nauseating.”

“Oh, dear Merlin.” Sirius guffawed, “You don’t even know what you’re doing. You know what. Just forget it. I’m sure I’ll be able to stay at Remus’ place tonight.”

“I’m confused.” Harry frowned, as soon as Sirius apparated out of the apartment. And Draco had to agree with Harry, it seemed like everyone seemed to know something that the both of them weren’t aware of. It was kind of annoying.

“Who knows what goes through his head.” Draco chuckled awkwardly, Harry gave him a look that suggested that he knew that the laugh was forced, “Anyway. Are you going to tell me why you got Andy fired?”

“How did you find out?” Harry asked, “I actually came here to tell you about it. I was talking to Hermione about it and we figured that since Andy was sexually harassing you, he probably sexually harassed a bunch of other people too. Turns out the guy was abusing his power to get people to do favours for him. So we got him taken to court because it is seriously illegal.”

“You did all of that for me?” Draco questioned, “I can’t believe you and Hermione did this without telling me.”

“Of course I wanted to take the guy down.” Harry growled, “The guy punched you in the face. I wasn’t going to let him get away with harassing and hurting you. That isn’t right. A friend doesn’t let something like that happen to their friend. I mean if Pansy was going through something similar you probably would have done the same thing.”

“I probably would have killed the guy.” Draco admitted, “But Harry. You really didn’t have to do this. We haven’t even been friends for that long.”

“It doesn’t matter how long we’ve been friends for.” Harry argued, “It doesn’t change the fact that I care for you.”

“I care for you too.” Draco sighed, “So next time someone hurts me, don’t do something stupid and get in trouble with authority.”

“I can’t promise you that.” Harry said honestly, “I’m a bit of a troublemaker.”

“Well… I guess I can’t get you to change yourself.” Draco laughed, “That’s fine. If you’ve always caused trouble, that’s just who you are.”

\----

It was weird to be using magic again. But there was one thing that Draco was happy about, he still had flawless control of his magic. He was currently at his parent's house, it was nice to be able to apparate to places rather than catch public transport. He hadn’t visited his parent's house in over a year, and the whole experience was surreal. They finally felt like a normal family again.  
“Honey, where’s Harry?” Narcissa asked softly, dinner had yet to be made so they were currently in the living room drinking wine.

“Harry? You just invited me.” Draco frowned, not quite understanding why Harry was brought up in the conversation.

“Well. You’re an item, aren’t you?” Lucius frowned, “I would assume that an invitation to you would extend to Harry automatically.”

“What?” Draco was gobsmacked, “We’re not dating. What on earth gave you that idea?”

“You’re not dating?” Narcissa repeated, her eyes widening considerably, “The way the two of you look at each other. It’s like you’re both in your own world.”

“This is surprising even for me.” Lucius admitted, “I was almost definite that you two were in a relationship. I thought that he was courting you.”

It took a moment for his parent's words to sink in. The knowing looks from everyone, Hermione, Sirius, and his parents. They all seemed to know something that he didn’t know. And now it made perfect sense. He finally understood what was going on.

Draco let out an embarrassingly loud sound, he wasn’t sure what it was. But the blond sunk his face down into his hands to hide. He knew he was bright red and he didn’t want his parents to see him like this.  
“Oh, Salazar.” Draco groaned pitifully, “I think I’m in love with Harry Potter.”

“Draco.” Lucius started cautiously, moving to sit beside his son. The older man put a hand on Draco’s shoulder, “Son, it may feel like it is the end of the worl-“

“It is the end of the world!” Draco yelled, cutting his father off. The blond wizard finally lets his parents see his face. They already witnessed him realising that he cared for Harry a little more than you cared for a friend, it surely couldn’t get worse than that.

“Well. Before you rudely cut me off.” Lucius said in a pointed tone, “It isn’t actually a surprise that you feel this way. The way you used to talk about Harry when you were younger already suggested that you liked him. Your mother and I thought it was an unrequited feeling. But Harry clearly feels the same for you.”

“No. Harry doesn’t like me that way.” Draco argued, “He dated Ginny. Harry’s straight.”

“Wizards are never bound by muggle sexualities. We may have preferences. But that doesn’t necessarily mean we aren’t fluid with who we pursue relationships with.” Lucius snorted, “And Harry may not have realised it yet. But he is definitely in love with you too. I can tell by the way he looks at you.”

“Oh, Merlin.” Draco moaned, “I can’t believe that this is my life.”

“Stop being so dramatic.” Narcissa laughed, “And I should probably let you know that we have invited Harry over for dinner. We originally thought that the two of you would be coming together.”

“What. This can’t be happening.” Draco complained, “Can I just go. I don’t think I can deal with him so soon.”

“Of course you can't just leave.” Lucius laughed, “The sooner you deal with this, the easier it will be.”

It was the tell-tale signs of someone apparating into the house that made Draco’s eyes widen considerably. He had no idea how he was supposed to act.  
“Why’s Draco red?” Harry asked, taking in the scene. The brunet was unknowing as ever and Draco couldn’t help but feel relieved. From the way his parents were talking, the blond made his affections obvious before he was even aware that there were affections.

“I found some baby albums and I thought it would be nice to show you.” Narcissa smiled, “But Draco is insistent that we burn the books so that no one can ever see pictures of him from when he was a baby.”

“Does that mean that I still get to see them? Or is that a no?” Harry laughed, noticing that Draco’s face got redder, “Don’t worry about it. I’m going to be stuck with you guys for quite some years so there’s plenty of time to show me.”

“Of course.” Lucius agreed, giving Draco a knowing look. Draco was tired of all these looks now that he finally knew what they meant, “So Harry, how do you feel about chicken. Draco’s always been so particular about his meat.”

“Particular about his meat?” Harry questioned, giving Draco a pointed look, “What does that even mean?”

“He mostly eats chicken.” Narcissa explained, “His stomach can’t handle pork or anything from a pig, I’m sure you’ve already noticed that he can’t stomach bacon.”

“He has allergies to pork?” Harry asked, now it made sense why Draco only eats beef or chicken sausages, “Wow. You learn something new every day.”

“Harry is perfectly fine with chicken.” Draco sighed, “I think it was kind of unnecessary that you had to bring up the whole food intolerance thing.”

“I think it’s good to know.” Harry frowned, “I wouldn’t want to feed you something that could make you sick. Now I know what to watch out for.”

“Okay. Let’s eat shall we.” Lucius said, “We don’t want the food going cold.”

The food was often enchanted to not get cold, so Draco had a feeling that his father was helping him out in his own little way. It was embarrassing to think that it took him this long to realise his feelings for Harry. Everything was starting to make perfect sense. Like why he didn’t feel a connection to Andy at all. It was obviously because the man wasn’t Harry. But he had no idea how Harry felt for him. So it kind of felt like a losing game.

Draco just hoped that he wouldn’t end up heartbroken by the end of this. What he had originally thought was a great friendship, somehow evolved into something completely different.

And maybe his parents were right. There was something there from the very beginning.

Maybe Draco did feel a connection to Harry from the moment that they had met each other. Or maybe it happened at another time. This was something he probably wouldn’t figure out until later. But for now, he was perfectly content with knowing that he was definitely in love with Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter.

\----


	13. Another Hit. Quite Literally.

* * *

Draco considered every one of his friends to be attractive. Pansy with her very chic look. Blaise with his very sophisticated fashionable style. They were all fashionable. 

But the only problem was that Hogwarts brought up a completely different side to them, their personalities were awful. Draco had a feeling it was to do with the fact that Slytherins didn’t really fit into Hogwarts. They were automatically labelled as the evil house and they were alienated from the rest of the school. It was a rather awful experience. 

The blond just hoped that the new generation of Slytherins weren’t subjected to similar treatment. But he had a nagging feeling they were. Draco had a feeling that he would have to visit the school in the future just to check.  
“What are you thinking about?” Blaise asked curiously, “How you’re going to ask Potter out?”

“No. I was just remembering Hogwarts.” Draco answered, “Worst years of my life.”

“If you didn’t go to Hogwarts, you probably would have never met Potter.” Blaise pointed out, “And your mother wouldn’t have been able to save him. If anything there is a high possibility that Harry would be dead right now.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Draco frowned, “Harry’s not dead and I don’t want to even humour the idea of him dying. I’m definite that even if he weren’t to have met me, there would have been someone else to help him.”

“Does telling yourself that make it easier to go to bed at night?” Blaise teased, “In all honesty. We don’t know what would have happened. But I’m almost definite that he would have died.”

“Can we not talk about this?” Draco asked. He didn’t like the conversation. The idea of Harry dying twisted his chest painfully, “So tell me what’s going on with you? You haven’t mentioned any women or men for a while.”

“If I tell you this. You have to promise to not tell another living soul. This means even your boyfriend.” Blaise stated, waiting for Draco’s affirmative nod before continuing, “I am interested in a certain witch. But I don’t want to pursue her.”

“Why would you not want to pursue this witch that you have an interest in?” Draco asked, “Nothing’s stopped you before.”

“Because I don’t think she’ll be interested in me.” Blaise answered, “And I’m a Slytherin. I don’t deserve a girl like that.”

“Don’t pull that bullshit on me.” Draco snorted, “Tell me the real reason why you’re not going to even try.”

“Fine. She has a promising career ahead of her, and if someone were to find out that she was even talking to me, well all of that hard work that she put in would go straight to hell.” Blaise corrected, “I am not going to ruin it for her.”

“You must really care about her if you’re putting her needs above your own.” Draco smiled, “And I think you should let her decide for herself. Who’s this girl you’re pining for?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you.” Blaise started, Draco couldn’t help the stern look he gave his friend. If Blaise got to know everything about Draco, then Draco should also know everything about Blaise, “Okay. Don’t laugh. But it’s Ginny Weasley.”

“Ginny Weasley.” Draco repeated, “Well. I wasn’t expecting that. But you did say she was pretty back when we were at Hogwarts, so it’s not really that surprising. I still think you should go for it.”

“You can’t exactly expect me to just approach her.” Blaise said incredulously, “It’s not as simple as that.”

“Maybe it is.” Draco grinned, he was going to do something to help Blaise out.

\----

Over the last few years, Draco had been hit in the face a little too frequently. From deliberate punches to the face, to accidental elbows to the nose. It was all hurt the same. But he had hoped that just for once, surprising someone wouldn’t result in a hit.  
“I’m so sorry!” Ginny yelled, tilting his head up. If anyone were to see them, they would probably get the wrong idea. Blaise wasn’t joking when he said that it wouldn’t be easy to get her to talk alone. Paparazzi followed her everywhere and were currently taking pictures of Draco and her. He wondered how they were going to twist the truth this time, “You might have a bruise, but that’s about it.”

“It’s okay.” Draco laughed, “What is up with you Gryffindors in hitting me in the face? You know that’s my selling point, right?”

“You do have a pretty face.” Ginny agreed, “But what did you want to see me about? You’re not the type of person that would drop by for a friendly visit.”

“I didn’t know that I was a friend.” Draco snorted, “But how would you feel about dating a Slytherin?”

“Thank you for the interest, but I don’t like you like that.” Ginny said firmly. Draco wondered if he should have just flat out said Blaise’s name instead, “And any friend of Harry’s is a friend of the family’s. Ron has also been saying nice stuff about you, so I’m going to hope that my older brother has the right mindset.”

“I’m not asking for myself.” Draco corrected, “You are a pretty girl, but I already have my sights set on someone. But how would you feel about dating someone that was a Slytherin?”

“You’re either asking for Blaise or Pansy.” Ginny guessed, “I don’t believe in the whole house rivalry thing. My best friend is a Ravenclaw. So, I wouldn’t mind dating a Slytherin. Just them to make sure that they ask me out.”

“I will do.” Draco grinned, “He’s worried about ruining your Quidditch career with his name and status.”

“Tell Blaise that it’s my choice to make.” Ginny smiled, “And I don’t care about his name or status. If he’s a good guy, I am more than willing to give him a chance.”

\----

“Draco. You brilliant beautiful bastard.” Blaise grinned, kissing his cheek, “You didn’t listen to me, but you did manage to score me a date. I promote you to wingman.”

“Wasn’t I always your wingman?” Draco snorted, “I’m glad that you’re happy. It had to get hit in the face for you to score a date.”

“Well. Not all the time.” Blaise laughed, “Sometimes I’m my own wingman. I’m a charming Italian man with ridiculously good looks.”

“And vanity.” Draco added, “Let’s hope that Ginny is frightened off by your personality.”

“Ouch. That was a bit of a low blow.” Blaise commented, “Anything you want to talk about?”

“No. But there is something that I don’t want to talk about.” Draco said, making Blaise laugh.

“Okay, what don’t you want to talk about?” Blaise asked, “Does this have something to do with Potter? I am already aware of the fact that you’re pining for him. But you’re probably not dating yet, right? You were always a little slow when it came to your feelings.”

“Wait. So you knew about this and you didn’t tell me?” Draco frowned, “Why did no one tell me?”

“Because you would have rejected it vehemently.” Blaise answered flatly, “We know you well enough to not get involved when it’s not necessary.”

“Fine. I’ll let you have that one.” Draco huffed, “I can’t believe that I like Harry Potter.”

“You mean you can’t believe that you’re in love with Harry Potter.” Blaise corrected, “It was bound to happen sooner than later. But looks like I won the ongoing bet.”

“What? You bet on me?” Draco said, “I can’t believe you did that.”

“Really? I could compile a whole list of everything bad that you’ve done.” Blaise pointed out, “I’m sure Potter would take an interest in it.”

“Fine. I’ll stop being a prick if you stop being vain.” Draco offered, Blaise appeared to think about it for a minute before laughing.

“I’m sure we’re both going to lose.” Blaise agreed, “But let’s just try it for the hell of it.”

“Let’s.” Draco grinned. He was always up for a good challenge.

\----


	14. Oh Salazar. It Sounded So Much Better In My Head.

* * *

It had been a week since the discovery. Draco just acted like he normally did around Harry. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to pursue a relationship other than friendship with Harry. The blond was scared that he was going to ruin everything.  
“So you figured it out?” Hermione smiled, rubbing his shoulders, “Are you okay?”

“How did you know?” Draco asked her curiously, “What am I supposed to do?”

“Do what mate?” Ron frowned, the redhead was a little lost in the conversation, “It’d be nice if someone filled me in on what’s going on.”

“Harry’s in love with Draco.” Hermione answered, “Draco just figured it out.”

“Oh that. Everyone knew that.” Ron guffawed, before noticing that Draco was awfully quiet and pale, “Are you okay there mate?”

“Harry’s in love with me?” Draco repeated. Hermione’s eyes widened considerably at the question, “That’s why you were giving me those looks?”

“Wait. If you didn’t figure out that Harry is in love with you, then what did you figure out?” Hermione frowned, seemingly confused by how the conversation was going.

“That I’m in love with Harry.” Draco supplied. For some reason that seemed to set Ron off, the redhead started laughing in a way that made Draco wonder how the wizard would react to actually being told a joke, “Why are you laughing?”

“Because this is gold.” Ron grinned, “The two of you love each other and it took the both of you over a year to figure it out.”

“But what’s am I supposed to do now?” Draco asked, “I don’t want to ruin everything that we’ve built.”

“Not talking about it is going to ruin everything.” Ron pointed out, “You’re going to both have to confront it, that way you can move forward with it.”

“Wow. Ron. That’s actually good advice.” Draco said, he tried not to sound astonished, he really did. But luckily Ron didn’t seem to notice, “I still have no idea how I’m supposed to confront him about it.”

“You just do it.” Ron said, “There’s not a particular way to do something. Sometimes you just have to do it.”

“That simple.” Draco sighed, “I’ll let you know what happens.”

\----

Sirius was back. He had no idea why his cousin insisted on keeping him company. It was odd to think that someone his mother used to tell him stories about would be lounging in his living room like he lived there. Draco had only heard bad things about Sirius, his mother had hoped that all the tales would make Draco stick to the rules and not do anything drastic enough to get disowned. But in all honesty, Draco felt like he lives vicariously through his older cousin. He actually had a significant respect for the older man.  
“You figured it out.” Sirius said offhandedly, “That could be the only reason why you’re so jittery with me being in your company. Don’t worry, I won’t tell him.”

“That’s not it.” Draco admitted, “I’m not worried about you telling him. But yes. I figured it out.”

“Then why are you so antsy?” Sirius asked, “Oh. You figured it ALL out. Not just that part, but the other part too?”

“Yes. I figured it all out.” Draco groaned, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It wasn’t something you were supposed to know at all?” Sirius said calmly, Draco frowned, they surely couldn’t be talking about the same thing, “What happened between your father and I was an accident. I swear down. We both had a little wine and the kiss meant absolutely nothing.”

“Wait. What? You kissed my father? How long ago was this?” Draco laughed, they definitely were not talking about the same thing. It was funny to think that everyone that he had talked to so far had been wrong. No one seemed to guess that he had a problem because he was in love with Harry Potter, “For Salazar’s sake. I can’t believe that’s what you thought was bothering me.”

“Huh? Then what was bothering you?” Sirius questioned, “This entire time I was thinking that you were uncomfortable around me because I may have kissed your father back when I was young. This was way before you father married Cissy.”

“That I’m in love with Harry Potter and according to his friends he’s in love with me too.” Draco answered flatly, “Why do you think I would be bothered by the fact you kissed my father? We have all kissed our fair share of people. And aren’t you madly in love with Remus anyway?”

“How do you know that I’m in love with Remus? I never told anyone.” Sirius frowned, “Well. The two of you are dating so it would be pretty awkward if you weren’t in love.”

“We’re not dating. It seems that everyone other than ourselves thinks that we’re dating.” Draco insisted, “And I can tell by the way you look at him.”

“Are you being serious right now?” Sirius snorted, earning an incredulous look from Draco, "Oh for Merlin's sake. You really are serious."

“No. I’m Draco.” Draco grinned, in turn making Sirius groan loudly, “But yes. We’re not dating.”

Well shit. The sound of someone apparating into his apartment could only mean one thing.

Harry blooming Potter has arrived.

“Hey!” Harry greeted, beaming at the two of them, “Why are you looking at me like I just killed your cat?”

“You seriously need to give people a heads up when you’re planning on dropping by.” Sirius grinned, “And Draco. I swear to God if you use my name as a pun again, I will hurt you. It's not funny.”

“Sorry. I would have sent Draco a message. But my phone died.” Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, “So what did I miss?”

“Other than me being madly in love with you. Nothing.” Draco responded. Sirius’ eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his head and Draco didn’t realise why until he replayed the words he said in his head.

They were not supposed to be said out loud.

Draco had just told Harry that he loved him.

DRACO MALFOY JUST TOLD HARRY POTTER THAT HE WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM.

He was having an internal meltdown. Draco didn’t even want to look at Harry. If he could crawl into a hole and disappear for the rest of his life, he would. This was no how he wanted to confess his feeling to Harry. Life was just so cruel.  
“You’re in love with me?” Harry repeated, “Oh thank God. I’m in love with you too!”

“O-kay. I feel like I’m intruding on a really personal moment so I’m just going to go.” Sirius said, using both hands to indicate that he was going to just leave out of the door. They could still hear the older wizard mumble to himself as he headed out of Draco’s apartment, “Maybe I should just be blunt? The guy’s married and has a child. I can’t be blunt. What the hell do I do?”

“Sirius. We can all hear you having an existential crisis.” Draco yelled after him, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’ll call you later!” Sirius yelled back, the man could still be heard muttering. Ineligible. And Draco couldn’t help but laugh. Anything to get over the fact that he and Harry had both confessed that they were in love with each other.

“What’s wrong with Sirius?” Harry asked curiously, “Something’s bothering him.”

“I don’t know if it’s something he would want me to share.” Draco said reluctantly, “Let’s just say that things are a little complicated for him at the moment.”

“He’s in love with Remus and he doesn’t know what to do because Remus is married to Tonks.” Harry said offhandedly, Draco’s mouth opened in shock, “What. Everyone sees how they look at each other.”

“Like how everyone saw how we looked at each other?” Draco laughed, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think you liked me.” Harry answered honestly, “I mean you went on a date with Andy.”

“Well if it’s any consolation, I definitely did not like Andy.” Draco said firmly, “The only reason I agreed to go on a date with him was that he was kind of charming, But there was no connection. I didn’t enjoy the date and we didn’t have anything in common.”

“That does make things better.” Harry admitted, “I really thought I was doing things wrong.”

“I was the one that did things wrong.” Draco frowned, “But that doesn’t matter anymore. So how are we going to move forward with this?”

“I didn’t actually think that far because I didn’t think that this was going to happen.” Harry admitted, “Er. I guess we can just continue doing what we were doing?”

“Sure.” Draco smiled, pressing his lips against Harry’s own in a chaste kiss, “Yeah. It didn’t feel as weird as I thought it would.

“Not as weird as you thought it would feel?” Harry said defensively, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well. We’ve been friends for quite a while. I was just checking to see if it would be awkward.” Draco commented, “But we’re good. It’s not awkward.”

“Really? Our first kiss was just you checking to see if it was awkward?” Harry complained, “How does that even work?”

“It technically wasn’t a kiss.” Draco pointed out, “I’ll show you a real kiss.”

Draco smiled, kicked the back of Harry’s leg so that the brunet would fall backwards. In response, the other wizard let out a very frightened yelp before Draco caught him by the waist. Draco stared at Harry’s face for a few seconds before closing in.

The perfect dip kiss.

\----


	15. Baby, It's You

* * *

They had been dating for a little over a month. The couple were absolutely smitten with each other. Harry was currently curled against Draco’s side and they were having a quiet evening. Well. That was until two people decided to apparate into Draco’s apartment. It was kind of annoying that everyone didn’t seem to think it was necessary to tell them that they were visiting.

The sight of Blaise and Ginny was unexpected.

“Ginny, what are you doing here?” Harry asked curiously, before turning to look at Blaise, “I wasn’t aware that you were friends.”

“I wanted to talk to Draco, but as you’re already here I guess I could kill two birds with one stone.” Ginny smiled brightly, “And I’m dating Blaise. I guess I forgot to tell you.”

“Do your family know that you’re dating?” Harry continued, and Draco was starting to wonder if he should be jealous of Harry’s interest in Ginny’s life, “Blaise, I will kill you if hurt her.”

“The joys of having seven brothers.” Ginny said offhandedly, and Draco took note of how she seemed to add an extra person. Which could only mean that she considered Harry to be similar to an older brother? The blond almost let out a sigh of relief before stopping himself. He didn’t want to draw any attention to himself, “Harry. I’m going to tell everyone soon. I just wanted to tell Draco something.”

“You want to tell Draco something?” Harry repeated, staring at Draco in a questioning manner. If anything, the attention should have stayed on Ginny because Draco had no idea what the witch wanted to tell him.

“I’m taking a year hiatus from Quidditch.” Ginny answered, “Or maybe a little longer. I’m not sure yet.”

“What? Why? You’ve always wanted to do Quidditch.” Harry frowned, “Are they going to let you be absent for an entire year? That sounds like a long time.”

“Oh no.” Draco whispered. He had a feeling he knew exactly what Ginny was hinting at. And if he was right, he and Blaise were going to have a long talk, “Blaise. Please tell me that she is not going to say what I’m thinking.”

“I can’t guarantee that.” Blaise responded, which basically meant that what Draco was thinking was right, “But I think that you know what she’s going to say.”

Ginny Weasley was-

“I’m pregnant.” Ginny said, “Blaise’s mother already knows, she was the one that suggested that I go to a healer. Just to confirm.”

“How? You’ve only been together for a month.” Draco pointed out. The blond didn’t want to turn around and see how Harry was taking in the news because the wizard wasn’t even aware of the fact that Blaise and Ginny were dating in the first place. Her being pregnant was going to be a shock, “Isn’t it a little early to start a family together?”

“I can’t see myself starting a family with anyone else.” Ginny smiled, holding Blaise’s hand. Draco just felt like it was too soon. But maybe wars had this effect on people, “I wanted you to be the first person to know because you brought us together.”

“It was you?” Harry frowned, “It’s your fault that this happened?”

“Harry, I didn’t exactly force them to have sex.” Draco defended himself, “I just helped push them along. Well, I didn’t push them to have sex, but I did suggest that they date. Can I just repeat that the whole sex thing was them and not me?”

“Yes. We had sex and now I’m pregnant. Can we move on from that?” Ginny laughed, “Draco. I wanted to tell you first because we want you to be the Godfather. Luna’s already agreed to be the Godmother.”

“You want me to be the Godfather?” Draco repeated, “I- I guess that’s okay. I guess I’m the Godfather.”

“Psst. The Godfather.” Harry snorted, earning a look from everyone in the room, “Are you guys seriously telling me that none of you have seen The Godfather?”

“I don’t know Harry, this really isn’t the time to make movie references.” Blaise joked, “But yes, I have seen it. Why are you looking at me like that? It’s a classic! I’m Italian for goodness sake.”

“I’ll let him have it.” Harry laughed, “Okay. Let’s go back to the main topic. Are you planning on getting married?”

“Yes, we are.” Ginny smiled all knowingly, and Draco had a feeling that there was more to it, “Next week.”

“How the hell are you going to plan a wedding in a week?” Draco frowned, “Your family don’t even know that you’re together. Are you sure you want to get married so soon?”

“My mother’s planning it. And it’ll be worse for us if we have a child out of wedlock.” Blaise answered, “We’re going to see Ginny’s family as soon as we’re done here.”

“Do you want me to come?” Harry asked curiously, “I know we’re not exactly friends, but I don’t think the Weasley’s will be too happy with the news. And I’ll be there to calm things down.”

“We’d appreciate that.” Ginny agreed, “You’re a great guy Harry.”

“Okay. I guess we should get going now.” Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to Draco’s forehead, “I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll see you tonight.” Draco smiled.

\----

Draco was kind of relieved that he had a moment to himself, what Ginny and Blaise told him was kind of a shock. The fact that he was chosen to be the Godfather to the child was another surprise. To relax, Draco poured himself a glass of wine and settled down with a book.

Reading was the best way to unwind.

The tell-tale signs of someone apparating into his apartment made Draco set the book on the table. It seemed a little early for Harry to be back.

When he finally caught a glimpse of the person that apparated to his place, Draco let out a little-shocked noise.

In all the years that he knew her, Pansy Parkinson was strong. He had never seen her cry once during their years in Hogwarts. But now here she was, standing in front of him with streaks of mascara running down her cheeks. The witch was a mess.  
“Oh, Pan.” Draco cooed, pulling her into his arms. The brunette in response let out a loud wail. Draco was going to kill whoever caused her to feel like this, “What’s happened?”

“I -I slept with someone.” Pansy sobbed, well that wasn’t too much of a surprise. When they were all single, they did enjoy the occasional one night stand, “Dray. I messed up. I was so drunk.”

“What do you mean you messed up? Are you pregnant? Do you have an STD? There are potions that can help.” Draco said softly, petting her hair, “It’s not the end of the world.”

“I’m pregnant.” Pansy answered. Draco felt like the air had been knocked out of his body. What was up with his friends? But at least Blaise was in a relationship with the girl he knocked up. He had no idea what Pansy’s situation was, “It’s a Weasley.”

“What?” Draco frowned, both his friends were having children with Weasley’s? What on earth was going on? He was in shock, “You slept with a Weasley and now you're pregnant.”

“Yes.” Pansy cried, “But that’s not the problem.”

“It gets worse than that?” Draco asked, “How on earth does it get worse than that? Are you having twins?”

“No. I don’t know. It’s too early to know if they’re going to be twins.” Pansy admitted, “The father is Ron.”

“Ron. As in Ron Weasley?” Draco repeated, holy shit. He was going to have a heart attack. Last time he checked, Ron was in a relationship with Hermione. If Pansy was pregnant with Ron’s child, that could only mean one thing, “Shit. Pan. Don’t worry, I’ll clear this up. There’s always options if you don’t want to keep it.”

“I want to keep it.” Pansy stated, “It’s my baby.”

“Okay.” Draco sighed, “I’ll talk to Ron as soon as I can. But I’m going to need you to calm down. I’m sure it isn’t as bad as we think it is.”

“Honey, I’m home.” Harry greeted, before taking in the scene, “What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Pansy said firmly, “Don’t worry you’re pretty little head about it.”

“Harry. Can you do me a huge favour and watch Pan for me?” Draco asked curiously, “She’s going to be staying over for the night. But I need to make someone a quick visit.”

“Yeah, sure.” Harry agreed, “Let me get you some wine, Pan.”

“I- I’m not drinking. I have a kidney infection and my Healer told me that I won’t be able to drink for a while.” Pansy sighed, Draco admired Pansy’s lying abilities, but he was definite that Harry was going to figure it out at some point tonight.

“I’ll see you later.” Draco smiled, pressing a kiss to Pansy’s head and giving Harry a quick peck, “Don’t wait up for me.”

\----

The sight of Draco seemed to shock Ron and Hermione. The two seemed to be eating dinner and Draco wasn’t sure how the two gave the impression that everything was alright.  
“Draco? What’s wrong?” Hermione asked curiously, using a napkin to wipe her mouth, “Is it Harry?”

“No. It’s Pansy.” Draco answered. He wasn’t sure how to bring up the subject. Maybe it would be best to just hit the nail on the head, “She’s not feeling too well.”

“Really? She seemed fine when I saw her.” Ron said offhandedly, Draco was starting to like Ron. But if Ron was cheating on Hermione, Draco wasn’t going to be too happy, “I’ve been meaning to get her number, do you think that you can give it to me? I don’t think she’ll appreciate it if I try to floo her.”

“Why would you want to contact her? Aren’t you dating Hermione?” Draco questioned. Hermione spat out her water in shock, the witch had managed to get it everywhere. Including on Draco, “Well. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Oh God. I’m so sorry Draco.” Hermione apologised, “No. We’re not dating. We tried it, but it seems that we’re better off as friends than anything else.”

“I’m sorry for assuming.” Draco smiled, this made things better. But it still wasn’t entirely great that Pansy was pregnant, “Ron. I think you need to contact Pansy. As soon as you can. Because she made the same assumption as I did and she’s rather distraught.”

“Really? She thinks that I used her to cheat on Hermione?” Ron frowned, “No wonder I haven’t seen her around. Where is she now? Maybe I should clear the air.”

“She’s at my place.” Draco answered, “I’m not too sure if you should come”

“No. I insist.” Ron grinned, well the redhead was going to get the shock of his life. It was better for them to get it out of the way now, rather than let it drag.

\----

Pansy looked like she was going to hex Ron.

Harry, on the other hand, seemed confused by his friend’s sudden appearance. It was sweet to think that Pansy trusted Harry enough to let the wizard comfort her. His arms were currently wrapped around the witch.  
“Er. Why is Ron here?” Harry asked, looking at Pansy, Ron, and Draco, “Wait. Is Ron the reason Pansy’s so upset?”

“Pan-“ Ron started, only to get cut off by the fiery witch.

“I don’t want to hear it.” Pansy hissed, “Draco. Why did you bring him here?”

“Because you don’t know the full story. That’s why.” Draco answered flatly, “I suggest you let Ron talk. It’ll be enlightening.”

“Pansy. I’m not dating Hermione.” Ron said, getting straight to the point, “I was hoping that we could try getting to know each other.”

“You want to date me?” Pansy queried, “I would like that very much.”

“That’s great!” Ron beamed, “Are you okay for lunch tomorrow?”

“Er. Yes. That would be great.” Pansy responded, “But I need to tell you something.”

“Sure.” Ron smiled, “Tell me whatever you need to.”

“I -I’m pregnant.” Pansy said softly, Harry paled considerably and looked directly at Draco. It was funny to think that the first person Harry would look to would be Draco. At least the blond could tell him that he was not involved in what happened between Ron and Pansy.

“Then I guess you’re stuck with me.” Ron grinned, the redhead took the news a lot better than Draco expected him to, “We need to tell my family.”

“You can tell them all in time.” Draco cut in, “I suggest you wait a couple of weeks.”

“Did Draco have anything to do with the two of you meeting?” Harry asked, “Like he didn’t set you up, did he?”

“No. We ran into each other at the Leaky Cauldron.” Ron frowned, “Why would you think that Draco had anything to do with it?”

“Ah no reason in particular.” Harry smiled stiffly, “Pansy, are you still planning on staying over?”

“No. I think I’m going to go home.” Pansy smiled, “Ron and I have a lot to discuss.”

“Okay. I guess we’ll see you around.” Draco smiled, watching as Pansy detangled herself from Harry and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She then walked over to Draco and pressed her lips against his cheek too.

“Thank you.” Pansy twinkled.

\----

It was quiet. Way to quiet. It felt like they had been his by a shit storm with the amount of information that they got bombarded with. Draco and Harry were sat side by side. In shock.  
“Are we going to talk about what happened?” Harry asked, “Because I don’t know about you, but I feel like I’ve been hit by a train.”

“I swear. There’s something about those Weasleys.” Draco said offhandedly, “I mean it can’t be a coincidence. Pansy and Blaise are going to have children around the same time. They might even go to Hogwarts together.”

“Do you want to have kids?” Harry questioned, “Is it even possible for us to have kids?”

“Anything’s possible with magic.” Draco smiled, “I do see myself having children with you. But not now. Give it a few years.”

“You want to have children with me.” Harry grinned, “Wow. You really do love me.”

“Of course I love you.” Draco snorted, “And I don’t see myself starting a family with anyone else.”

\----


	16. Never Eat Cheese Before Bed

* * *

Harry woke up with a start.

He was never going to eat cheese before bed ever again. Turned out that people had every right to have the suspicion that eating cheese before sleeping gave you a restless sleep. 

That was the weirdest dream he had ever experienced in experiences of dreams. And that was saying something considering the fact that he at one point shared nightmares with Voldemort.

Harry sighed in relief and turned to check on Draco. The blond’s arm was resting his arm on his waist.  
“Harry? Are you okay?” Draco questioned sleepily. The blond looked up at him with bleary eyes and Harry was immediately smitten.

“I had a nightmare.” Harry answered softly, “Go back to bed. It’s still early.”

“Was it about Voldemort?” Draco continued, deciding to sit up and give Harry his full attention, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It wasn’t about Voldemort. It was about Blaise and Pansy.” Harry started, earning a curious look from Draco, “It’s not what you’re thinking.”

“And what would I be thinking?” Draco laughed, “Maybe I’m not thinking whatever you think I’m thinking.”

“That I had some weird sex dream about your friends.” Harry groaned, “But no. I had a dream that Ginny and Blaise were dating and going to have a child. Like she was pregnant. It was the weirdest thing and you told me that you were the one that set them up? But then the dream just got weirder because Pansy was pregnant with Ron’s kid.”

“So everyone was pregnant?” Draco frowned, “And what’s wrong with Blaise and Ginny?”

“Oh, God. You really did set them up?” Harry realised, “She’s not pregnant is she?”

“Now Harry, how on earth am I supposed to know that?” Draco snorted, “I can assure you that Blaise will not knock Ginny up out of wedlock. They still probably have a couple of years until they even start to think about children.”

“It felt so real.” Harry voiced, “You even said that you wanted to start a family with me.”

“Well. Of course, I want to start a family with you. I don’t see myself have children with anyone else.” Draco said, “But not now. When we’re ready to start a family.”

“You said something very similar in my dream.” Harry sighed, “Let’s hope that this isn’t foreshadowing anything because I have no idea how Molly would take to the idea of both her children having children out of wedlock.”

“So Pansy and Ron? I would have never seen that coming.” Draco repeated, “Do you think they would?”

“I don’t even want to think about it.” Harry complained, “That’s my best friend your talking about… Wait. Isn’t Pansy one of your best friends? So shouldn’t this be weirding you out too?”

“Harry… Do you not talk about sex with your friends?” Draco asked, “Because I know every single detail about Pansy and Blaise’s sex lives. Everything.”

“I- it’s sex. It should be something that’s kept personal.” Harry said firmly, there was a suspicious glint in Draco’s eyes that made Harry regret his statement, “Like sex should be between the two of us.”

“So you don’t want them to know that you speak parseltongue when I go down on you?” Draco commented, “Or that you’re a fan of a little rough play?”

“Please tell me that you’re just saying this to wind me up?” Harry cringed, “I don’t like the idea of Blaise or Pansy knowing that sort of stuff about me.”

“Yeah. I’m just trying to wind you up.” Draco teased, “I like to keep my sexual escapades personal. Thankfully I wasn’t influenced by Blaise like Pansy was.”

“Oh thank Merlin.” Harry breathed, kissing Draco firmly, “If you tell anyone, I’m sure that they would enjoy the fact that you don’t entirely speak English either.”

“How were you not sorted into Slytherin?” Draco laughed, maybe they could have a little fun, “You’re one of us, Potter.”

“You know. I probably would have been in Slytherin if you weren’t such a dick.” Harry snorted, earning a glare from Draco, “Oh come on. You know I love you.”

“I love you too.” Draco smiled, “But that doesn’t mean that you’re not a dick.”

\----

Life was hectic. Draco decided to try to apply to be an apprentice for a Potion’s Master. But Snape was unavailable at the current time and all the other Potion’s Masters refused to train Draco due to his family’s position during the war. Draco wasn’t going to let Harry know about that, he didn’t want Harry to intervene or get angry. He was kind of glad his partner wasn’t with him at this current moment because the other wizard would have known straight away that there was something wrong.

That’s why he was going to wait for a year when Snape will be able to assist him in becoming a Potions Master. He would tell Harry when he was definite that that was what he was going to do.

But that also meant that he would have to do something else for the year, he had already quit his Muggle job and he wasn’t entirely sure if he should get another one, or try to get something in the Wizarding world. He had so many options to pick from.

He wouldn’t be able to see Harry for the week. Which was kind of surprising considering the fact that the other insisted on trying to see him at least once a day. It was kind of endearing. But Harry was going to be on some Auror secret mission that made Draco feel anxious.

The blond was shocked out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. No one knocked on his door. He took a look through the peephole and wasn’t sure how to take the scene.

Luna Lovegood was currently stood outside his apartment.

He opened the door slowly and smiled stiffly at the blonde.  
“Luna, how can I help?” Draco greeted, letting the witch in. It was weird to think that she would come visit him. He had a feeling it had something to do with Harry.

“Draco, it’s nice to see you.” Luna smiled, “I didn’t get the chance to talk to you at Ginny’s wedding. But I was hoping that you would be okay to talk now?”

“Yeah. That would be great.” Draco answered, “Would like some tea?”

“Do you have chamomile?” Luna questioned, taking a seat in his chair. The good thing about his apartment was that he would still be able to maintain a conversation with someone while he was in the kitchen. So making tea wasn’t awkward. Draco smiled as he passed the tea over to Luna, “So I’ve heard that you’ve been in contact with Headmistress McGonagall?”

“Yes. I haven’t received a response from her yet.” Draco started, “I was just wondering how the Slytherins were being treated. After the war, I don’t imagine that they’re on equal grounds as the other houses. They’re probably even considered evil.”

“You’re going to receive a response soon.” Luna promised, “But I wanted to tell you beforehand that she will probably offer you a position as a Potion’s professor. As you know, Professor Snape is going away for the year.”

“I think I’m the exact opposite of what Hogwarts needs.” Draco snorted, “How have you been?”

“I think you’re exactly what Hogwarts needs.” Luna smiled, “And I’ve been well. I would like it if we could meet up for tea sometimes.”

“I would like that too.” Draco smiled, “You’re welcome here whenever you like.”

\----


	17. Never Quite Hurt Like This

* * *

Dating Harry felt like it was too good to be true. Everything was working out perfectly, from sharing secret smiles and kisses. There wasn’t anything he would change about it. They fit together. It was a surprise that they didn’t end up together sooner.

The tell-tale sign of someone apparating into Draco’s apartment made the blond roll his eyes. Harry still didn’t seem to understand the concept of using the front door, which was kind of funny considering the fact the man was raised with Muggles.

Red. That was the first thing Draco noticed. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Harry was hurt.

Draco ran over to Harry’s collapsed body and started incanting every healing spell he knew, anything to make sure that Harry would be okay.

It was a good thing that Draco could work under pressure.

When he was sure that he had stopped the bleeding. For some reason Draco was reminded of how when he was younger, he used to always summon an object from the fireplace as a distress call. Draco knew his family didn’t have phones and he couldn’t exactly floo them and ask them to come. So Draco summoned the candle holder. He just hoped his parents remembered.

It only took a few seconds for his parents to apparate into the apartment. His mother rushed over to Harry to check his pulse.  
“What happened?” Lucius asked, taking in the scene. There was blood everywhere. Draco felt sick.

“I don’t know.” Draco responded, “I- He just apparated and collapsed.”

“Don’t worry he’ll be okay.” Narcissa promised, “He has a strong pulse, and it appears that you’ve managed to close most of the wounds. But I still think we should take him to St Mungo’s. Just to make sure that he’s okay and gets the treatment he needs.”

“Draco. Freshen up, take some time to compose yourself.” Lucius added, “Your mother and I will take Harry to St Mungo’s.”

“I should go with you.” Draco insisted, “I need to be there for him.”

“You will be there for him.” Lucius continued, “But first you need to contact his friends, let them know what’s going on.”

“Fine.” Draco agreed reluctantly, “But if there are any changes, I want you to call for me. Straight away.”

“I will.”

\----

Draco needed the time to compose himself. He cleaned the apartment with the incantation of a spell. The blond had cried, he had cursed, and in the end, he just felt angry. He called Ron and Hermione to tell them what happened, they insisted that they were going to meet him at the hospital. But Draco wasn’t sure if he was ready to see Harry in such a state again.  
“Shit Draco.” Pansy voiced, apparating into the apartment, “I heard what happened. Are you okay?”

“No. I’m not okay.” Draco admitted, he probably looked like a mess, he felt like a mess, “Harry could have died.”

“Oh, honey.” Pansy whispered, pulling him into her arms. It was nice to be comforted. Draco hated feeling weak. But Harry getting hurt scared him, he hadn’t experienced this level of fear since Voldemort. The idea of losing Harry made his heart twist painfully, “I’m sure he’ll be okay. Are you heading over there now? Do you want me to come with you?”

“Yeah. I just needed to clean the place.” Draco answered, “My father said that I need to freshen up. How bad do I look? I can go by myself.”

“You look bloody awful.” Pansy said, startling a laugh out of Draco, he appreciated the fact that she was honest with him, “But that doesn’t matter.”

“Thank you, Pan.” Draco smiled, kissing her cheek, “I should get going.”

“I hope everything’s okay with him.” Pansy smiled, “I’m getting rather attached to Potter.”

“I hope so too. I did everything I could.” Draco sighed, Pansy rubbed his shoulder in sympathy.

“Then I’m definite that he’ll be fine.” Pansy stated, “If he had you, one of the top students in Hogwarts, looking after him. Then he’ll survive.”

\----

When Draco finally made it to the hospital, Harry was awake. The blond felt relieved. Well. That was until Harry uttered his first words to him.  
“Who are you?” Harry asked, maintaining a blank expression. Draco felt like his heart sank to his stomach. Harry stared at him for a few more minutes before he burst out laughing, “I’m just kidding. You should have seen the look on your face.”

“That’s not funny!” Draco yelled, flushing slightly. This was not the time to joke, “I can’t believe you.”

“We told him it was a bad idea.” Lucius snorted, “But Harry insisted.”

“Harry’s a numpty.” Draco sighed, relaxing a bit. The brunet could be infuriating sometimes, “It’s worse that you played along with it.”

“So this is the hero.” A healer smiled, entering the hospital room, “From what we were told, you did the majority of the work yourself. All he needs now is bedrest.”

“How do you know that I was the one that helped?” Draco frowned, the nurse must not have known who he was, “It could have been anyone.”

“I can feel your magical signature.” The healer laughed, “Mr Potter was lucky that he went to you. But let’s hope that he actually comes straight to us next time.”

“I’ll make sure of it.” Draco said, pointedly looking at Harry, “He should have gone to you to begin with.”

“Why do I feel like I’m in trouble?” Harry frowned, “The nurse did just say that you did everything perfectly fine.”

“Harry, that’s not the problem here. It was pure luck, anything could have gone wrong.” Draco explained, “I’m not a trained healer.”

“I think you should consider training to be a healer.” The nurse suggested, “Harry is known to avoid St Mungo’s when he’s injured.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Draco sighed, it was actually a pretty good idea. If Harry was hurt again, Draco would be guaranteed to be able to help him without the worry of causing more problems, “I think I’ll do it.”

“Draco. You shouldn’t rush something like this.” Harry said softly, earning an incredulous look from Draco, “Hey. I didn’t rush into anything, I just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Harry’s right.” Lucius snorted, “You were telling me that you wanted to master potions. Being a healer will take a lot of time.”

“I’m not becoming a healer. I’m just doing the training.” Draco insisted, “If Harry comes to me again like this, I want to be prepared next time around.”

“Fine.” Lucius sighed, “I guess potions and healing work together.”

“It’s a good idea.” Narcissa added, “Maybe it’ll help Draco with his potions. If he’s planning on selling to Apothecary’s, he’ll be knowledgeable about side effects and what not.”

“Draco wants to be a potions master?” Harry asked, peering at Draco curiously. They hadn’t yet had the chance to talk about this. The blond hadn’t even broached the topic that he was planning on re-entering the Wizarding world, “I think it’s a good idea if that’s what he wants.”

“Can I talk to Harry alone for a second?” Draco asked his parents, the two nodded their heads and left the room. He had no idea how he was supposed to broach the subject, “My lease is running out soon. I’m not planning on renewing the contract.”

“So you’re planning on leaving?” Harry questioned, “Where are you going to live? Back at the Malfoy mansion?”

“No. I was planning on getting a house.” Draco answered, “My neighbours have been a little loud lately, and I thought it would be better to get a place with more privacy.”

“You can always move in with me.” Harry offered. Draco had a feeling that his face was probably doing something weird because Harry looked like he was about to laugh, “Come on. It’s not that surprising. We’re practically living with each other already. We might as well make it official.”

“You know it’s pretty frowned upon to live with your significant other without being married.” Draco pointed out, “My parents may have updated their perspectives, but I’m not sure they’re going to be open about this.”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Harry grinned, before calling Draco’s parents into the room, “I want Draco to move into my house.”

“You want Draco to move into your house.” Lucius repeated, “Like you want him to live with you? Like in your house?”

“That’s what he said Lucius.” Narcissa laughed, “I think it’s a good idea.”

“If Draco wants to live you. Then that’s his choice to make.” Lucius said, looking at Narcissa, “We don’t disapprove.”

“So what do you say?” Harry smiled, “Want to move in with me?”

“No one even knows we’re dating. Wouldn’t it be weird for me to just move in without you telling the Weasley’s and your friends that we’re in a relationship?” Draco frowned, “Once you’re ready to tell your family and friends. Then maybe I’ll consider moving in with you.”

“What do you mean no one knows we’re dating?” Harry frowned, “Everyone I know, knows.”

“You already told your friends?” Draco repeated, “When on earth did you do that?”

“As soon as we started dating.” Harry voiced, “Wait. Does that mean that your friends don’t know?”

“No. They do know.” Draco sighed, “I just didn’t know that you told your friends.”

“Why wou-“ Harry started, before getting cut off by Lucius.

“Stop.” Lucius said firmly, “You guys are just repeating yourselves. Both your friend groups are aware that you’re dating. So instead of dwelling on that, the two of you should consider discussing your moving plans.”

“And don’t forget to tell your friends that this happening.” Narcissa added, “I’m happy for the both of you. This means that marriage is in the cards.”

Draco loved his mother. He really did. But the idea of marriage at this current moment was terrifying, the blond turned to Harry and noticed that the brunet had also paled at the comment. It was good that they were both on the same page.

For a few minutes, there was silence. Deafening silence. Well. Until Lucius Malfoy ungracefully let out a low laugh. Narcissa joined her husband in the boisterous laughter. Harry looked terrified, and because of that Draco started laughing too. They were probably going to get kicked out of St Mungo’s.  
“Well, Harry. We should probably let you rest.” Narcissa smiled, composing herself, “Only family and partners can stay, so I’m afraid Draco will have to leave you too.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Draco promised, kissing the top of Harry’s head, “Rest well.”

\----


	18. Christen The House? But I'm Not Christian

* * *

Draco had never thought he would be in a situation like this. He had currently moved all his stuff to Harry’s place, but he wasn’t expecting the mess. The blond wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn’t this… So that’s why Harry was shocked by the cleanliness of his place. It looked like Draco had a lot of work ahead of him.  
“Oh, Draco! I didn’t know you would be here yet.” Remus said, the man seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Now it made perfect sense as to why Harry seemed to do the same thing, “Harry told me that you were going to be moving in and asked me to clean up a little before you got here.”

“Well. I think it’s a bit of a lost cause.” Draco snorted, indicating around the house, “Don’t worry. I’ll sort it out. It’s a surprise Harry doesn’t just use magic. It would make life a lot easier.”

“He stopped using magic in his house just to see how you would feel.” Remus smiled, “Rather romantic, don’t you think?”

“That does sound like something Harry would do.” Draco sighed, “So out of curiosity, there has to be another reason why you’re here.”

“I’m not sure if you’ve heard. But I am currently going through a divorce.” Remus frowned, “Not many people are aware, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Does it have something to do with Sirius?” Draco asked curiously, it was shocking, to say the least. The couple hadn’t been married that long, only a few years. And they had a child together, “And don’t worry. It’s not my place to tell anyone.”

“Sirius? Why would it have anything to do with him?” Remus questioned, “I haven’t actually been able to get a hold of him recently.”

“Oh.” Draco answered, “It’s not my place to tell you. Maybe when you find him, you’ll be able to have a well-needed conversation.”

“That doesn’t sound ominous at all.” Remus voiced, “But I’ll let you leave it at that.”

“What the hell? This place still looks like a dump.” Harry said aloud. Draco couldn’t help but wonder if the brunet thought he was home alone. He could surely sense their magical signatures, right? Draco attempted to withhold a laugh, but he could hear Harry stumbling around muttering, “Shit. Where the hell is my wand?”

“Harry, darling do you need a hand?” Draco yelled, hoping to make Harry aware that he was not in the house alone, “Have you checked the bedside table?”

The brunet didn’t respond. Draco had a feeling that he was embarrassed, and surely enough the wizard came down looking a little flushed, wand in hand.  
“Wow. Draco knows your house a lot better than you know it.” Remus teased, in turn making Harry turn redder, “I should get going. It was nice seeing the both of you.”

“See you around Remus.” Draco smiled, waving the older wizard off, “Now Harry-“

“I can explain! I’ve been really busy recently and I haven’t had the time to clean up.” Harry groaned. He cut Draco off without knowing what the blond was going to say. If Draco was a better person, he would have probably stopped Harry from saying anything that would make a fool of himself, but Draco loved him. And he wanted to know what the other wizard wanted to say, “I wanted it to be spotless before you came. But with the accident and the paperwork, I hadn’t had the chance to come back here.”

“Harry. I don’t care about the house being messy.” Draco insisted, “I’m in love with you. I understand that things can be hard, but that’s why I’m here. We’re going to help each other.”

“Oh.” Harry breathed, “So what were you going to say?”

“So where’s Sirius?” Draco asked, “I think he’s been running away from his problems.”

“He’s been staying here for the last few days.” Harry answered, “What makes you think that he’s running away from his problems?”

“Because he hasn’t seen Remus in a while.” Draco pointed out, “That sounds like a man that’s running away from his problems. And I’m sure he’ll feel a lot better if he just talks to him.”

“I’ll let him know.” Harry smiled, “So what do you think about christening the house.”

“Christening the house? What does that even mean?” Draco frowned, “Is it some religious thing? Harry, I'm not a Christian.”

“Oh. No. Draco it’s when you have sex in every room.” Harry explained, “I never realised how weird it was to say that until you asked me if it was something religious.”

“Why on earth would they call it christening?” Draco snorted, “But that doesn't matter right now. How would you feel about having sex in every room of this house?”

“Yes, please.” Harry grinned, “I would like that very much.”

“Please don’t.” Sirius groaned. Draco had no idea where the wizard was hiding. But maybe it was a good thing that he finally showed up, “Look I love you both. But that is not something I’d like to see. Ever.”

“Don’t worry Sirius. I don’t think I’d even be able to get it up with you in the room.” Draco grinned, earning a loud groan from Harry, “But it’s nice that you’ve finally made an appearance. You and I need to talk.”

“We’re talking aren’t we, cousin?” Sirius grinned, Harry did not like the expression on their faces. Why would they both be grinning at the same time? It was frightening, “Or do you want some advice? To spice things up?”

“Oh my God. Is this like a family thing that you guys do? Because it’s super creepy.” Harry complained, “Just get to the point. Please.”

“Fine.” Draco snorted, “Have you talked to Remus recently? I think you would take great interest in what he has to tell you.”

“Remus? What’s going on with him?” Sirius frowned, “Harry, is he pulling my leg?”

“I actually have no idea what he’s talking about.” Harry said sheepishly, “But I can confirm that he did talk to Remus.”

“Draco. I swear to Merlin, if you’re pulling my leg I will end you.” Sirius warned, “Like if I turn up at Remus’ place and he has no idea why I’m there. I will actually hurt you.”

“What? I’m your favourite cousin.” Draco smiled, “And I can assure you that he needs a friend right now.”

“Okay. I’ll leave you to it.” Sirius sighed, “I also have to tell you guys that it will take quite some time to christen all the rooms in this house. Who knows you might end up hating sex in the end.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t christen the house.” Harry said offhandedly, “I mean there are a lot of rooms in the house.”

“Or maybe we could work on it. Like a different room every week?” Draco suggested, “But I refuse to have sex in the kitchen. That’s super unhygienic.”

“He’s definitely his father’s son.” Sirius laughed, Draco gave him a pointed glare, “Draco. No. I’m telling you nothing more happened.”

“I could always ask my father.” Draco commented, “But let’s just leave it at that why don’t we.”

“I have no idea what’s going on.” Harry voiced, “But I don’t want to know.”

“And that’s why I love you.” Draco laughed, kissing Harry’s cheek. Sirius made a gagging noise at the display of affection, that just made Draco laugh, “Sirius. Shouldn’t you be going?”

Sirius sighed before apparating off. But Harry and Draco decided against christening the house and instead opted for drinking wine in front of the telly.

\----


	19. Time To Move Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I know it has been a while since I last updated. Life has been hectic, I have a new job and everything seems to be going right. I'm thinking of ending Muggled - Muddled, so the next chapter will be the last. Thank you all for being so supportive.

* * *

“What the fuck? Draco why is the dishwasher full?” Harry frowned, staring into the dishwasher. The majority of the plates looked surprisingly clean. He was sure that he had just loaded the machine, “Are all these dishes dirty?”

“What? No. They’re clean.” Draco said, using his hip to push Harry out of the way. The blond’s eyes widened considerably as he opened the dishwasher, “Harry. Please tell me that you didn’t put dirty dishes in here.”

“Of course I did! It’s a dishwasher!” Harry responded. It didn’t make sense for Draco to be reacting that way, unless he was using the dishwasher for a completely different reason. And for some reason, that wouldn’t even phase Harry. The brunet had already witnessed the weirdest things while living with Draco. Nothing shocked him anymore, “What on earth do you think it’s used for? Storing dishes?”

“You expect me to trust a machine to deal with cleaning porcelain and glass?” Draco frowned, “I hand wash all my dishes, that way they’re guaranteed to be clean and won’t get damaged. The dishwasher is a good place to store dishes that are still wet.”

“That is literally its job. It’s supposed to wash dishes, that’s the whole purpose of a dishwasher. I mean, that’s why it’s called a dishwasher.” Harry voiced, he still found it adorable that Draco didn’t completely trust Muggle devices, “Is there anything else that I need to know? Are you storing clothes in the washing machine?”

“Do not touch anything in the house,” Draco stated firmly. Another thing that Harry found adorable. The blond refused to let Harry do any cleaning because he was very particular about where things were meant to be, “You always put things in the wrong place and I need order in this house to survive. So please just leave the cleaning to me.”

“Well. I’m sorry for trying to be a good partner and actually helping you with cleaning duties.” Harry snorted, earning a little laugh from Draco, “I thought you were raised with house-elves? Does that not mean that you should be pretty shit at cleaning and cooking? I was a little shocked when I found out you could actually take care of yourself when it came to things that weren’t Muggle.”

“Yes, I was raised with house-elves. But that doesn’t mean that I wasn’t taught how to take care of myself.” Draco pointed out, and it did kind of make sense, “We’re not uncultured pheasants. Do you kn-”

The tell-tale signs of someone apparating into the house made Draco bite his tongue, this conversation needed to be continued another time. Sirius Black’s beaming face appeared and it was obvious that there was update with Remus.  
“Guy. I found this little guy.” Sirius beamed, thrusting a kitten into Draco’s hands. It was an ebony cat with the clearest green eyes that Draco had ever seen. The blond was smitten straight away, “Harry, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Your animagus is a dog. You transform into a bloody dog. What are you doing carrying kittens around?” Harry frowned, looking between Sirius and Draco. The cat was cute, but he wasn’t going to let anyone know he thought that. It was already hard enough with Harry and Draco living together, adding an animal was going to make it even harder. Draco was already so particular with cleanliness, and Harry couldn’t help but worry about cat hairs. But looking at how smitten the blond was with the cat, Harry had a feeling that they would find a way to make it work, “I can’t believe you just brought a cat back home. It’s so random.”

“Just because my animagus is a dog, it doesn’t mean that I don’t like cats.” Sirius frowned, scratching the kitten’s chin, “And Draco seems to like her.”

“No. No. Draco we cannot keep a cat in the house.” Harry groaned, Draco just gave him a look and it was clear that Harry had already lost the battle. The cat was now a part of the family, “Fine. Jesus. The cat can stay.”

“Hold her.” Draco smiled, passing the kitten to Harry, “She’s perfect.”

Harry stared at the kitten in his arms and he had to admit that she was kind of cute. She let out a little mewl and curled closer into his chest, “What are we going to name her?”

“Catherine.” Sirius joked. It wasn’t that creative of a name, but it kind of worked. But if Sirius was going to suggest naming the cat ‘Cat’, Harry wasn’t entirely sure how he would handle it. Sirius and his puns could drive anyone mad, “Then you can just call her Cat.”

“That’s actually a good idea.” Draco grinned, earning an incredulous look from Harry. Of course, Draco would agree with his cousin, they were related after all. But still. Naming a cat, Cat didn’t appeal to Harry, “But Cathy, not Cat. It’ll be a homage to Wuthering Heights.”

“And I thought Hermione was bad with book references.” Harry laughed. He could deal with Cathy, it was definitely better than Cat. He kind of liked it, “But I like it. Cathy.”

“I’m going on a date with Remus,” Sirius said offhandedly. It was obvious that the older wizard had news about Remus Lupin because the werewolf seemed to be one of the main reasons that Sirius would end up coming home with a smile. But that didn’t make the timing of Sirius’ announcement any less bad, “Just thought that you should know.”

“Just now? I thought you guys were already dating.” Harry frowned, in turn making Draco snort out a laugh. It was a surprise because Harry did truly think that they were already dating with the way that Remus and Sirius talked about each other, “So now that you’re dating, are you guys going to mention it to Tonks?”

“Tonks already knows.” Sirius answered, completely ignoring Harry’s previous statement, “She was the first person to find out. Remus didn’t feel comfortable with us dating without her knowing. But she saw it as something that was going to happen eventually.”

“Of course it was going to be something that would eventually happen.” Draco smiled, “The chemistry between the two of you was crazy, and I’m surprised you didn’t hook up a lot earlier.”

“It would have happened earlier if I knew the feelings were mutual.” Sirius snorted, “And don’t forget that I was in Azkaban for quite some time so it wasn’t exactly possible for us to pursue a relationship with anyone.”

“Well. I guess the two of you need to make up for lost time.” Draco pointed out, not many people were aware of it. But Draco did spend some time at Azkaban. Definitely not as much as Sirius, but he did know how awful it was. He couldn’t even imagine being there as long as Sirius had. The few months he was there made him lose his mind slightly, “No better time than the present.”

“You’re right about that.” Sirius laughed, “No better time than the present.”

It was always weird to think about how messed up everyone’s lives were because of Voldemort. And now that he was gone, they would finally be able to live the lives that they had always wanted to live.

Harry would always be haunted by the shadow of Voldemort, there was always an expectation for him to be this perfect individual and it always surprised him to think of how he had managed to live with such a heavy burden on his shoulders. Even when he wasn’t aware of being a wizard, everyone else expected him to be their saviour. And in all honesty, Harry probably would have ended up dead if he didn’t have Hermione and Ron to support him.

But now was not the time to think about that.

Now was the time to move forward.

\----


	20. The End Is But The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of "Muggled - Muddled".  
> It's almost bittersweet. But everything has to come to an end.  
> Thank you all for your support.

* * *

They had been together for a few years now and in all honesty, it still shocked Draco that they had managed to last this long. This was the longest relationship he had ever been in and he kind of worried if it was approaching its bitter end. It scared him because he didn’t see how his life would be without Harry.

Even when they weren’t in a relationship, Harry had been a constant in Draco’s life. The other wizard had helped him when he was sure no one other than his friends would have helped. The whole Wizarding world hated him and his family. It was strange to see how Harry could easily accept that it was something that had happened and move on from it.

They hadn’t taken well to the fact that Harry and Draco were in a relationship. Draco had often waking up to some scandalous account that suggests that Harry was cheating on him or they had broken up. Over the course of the last few years, Draco was definite that according to the Daily Prophet they had broken up way too many times to have even been possible. It was stupid because there was that time that they had managed to take a picture of Draco that kind of looked like he was crying, but the blond was suffering from a side effect after fucking up a potion. His eyes were constantly watering and his nose burned like a bitch.

But he didn’t take the newspapers too seriously. All he cared about was what he knew. 

Draco was happy and very much in love.

“What are you thinking about?” Ron asked curiously. It was strange to think that there would ever be a time that he would consider a Weasley a friend, but now all of Harry’s friends seemed to be his friends. They were so integrated into each other’s lives that Draco knew that if there ever was a fallout, it would be difficult on everyone, “You were telling me that Harry’s been acting weird?”

“He’s trying to hide something. I’m not entirely sure what though.” Draco snorted. He had been thinking over the last few days how Harry always looked at him like a deer caught in headlights and it didn’t worry him, but he just wondered what the wizard was trying to hide from him. Draco was definite that Harry wasn’t cheating on him, so that wasn’t really something he would even consider. But that probably meant that Harry did something he felt guilty about. Like, break a plate or a family heirloom. Or maybe it was something to do with Draco’s birthday coming up. Harry often insisted on throwing surprise parties, “I know he’s not cheating on me, but I’m just wondering if he’s broken another family heirloom. He should know by now that magic can basically repair everything.”

“Blimey. ‘Mione was right.” Ron laughed, his eyes crinkling in a way that suggested that he knew exactly what Harry was hiding, “But yeah, I’m definite that he broke something.”

“What was Hermione right about?” Draco asked curiously. Maybe there was an event that was coming up that they wanted to surprise Draco with? Draco was pretty damn good at figuring things out, “Is there anything that I need to be worried about?”

“No, no mate.” Ron grinned, patting his back in a friendly manner, “‘Mione said that you’re like a hawk, you very perceptive.”

“You’re learning big words from her now.” Draco teased, hanging out with Ron made him realise that the Weasley’s were pretty fun banter. They always made things fun and he knew where the line was, so there wasn’t a chance of it hurting anyone. Ron was fun, “Hanging out with Hermione has done you good.”

“Fuck off you dickhead.” Ron guffawed, “Harry’s been learning some pretty big words too you know. I can only assume he’s gotten it from you.”

“Wow. You actually sound articulate for once.” Draco continued, earning a light shove from the redhead, “Really? I was complimenting you.”

“Ugh, how are we even friends?” Ron smiled, in turn making Draco smile. Jeez. This was getting corny, “You know I hate you, right?”

“Yeah, I hate you too.” Draco beamed, “So shall we get going?”

“Of course, you’re the one that was dallying about.” Ron snorted, earning an incredulous look from the blond. It was a known fact that Ron was the one that usually tried avoiding events like the plague. And Draco didn’t blame him. The blond hated them too, “Don’t give me that look mate.”

“What look?” Draco queried, before smiling widely. Harry had planned a family dinner that Draco was sure had something to do with his birthday and all his friends and family were invited. The blond had a feeling that they were going to try to make it seem like a surprise, but Draco knew when his own birthday was, “I guess we should get going.”

\----

Okay.

So it wasn’t a surprise party. It turned out that he and Ron were actually ridiculously late. Harry had looked at him strangely, and Draco’s own father gave him a look that suggested that he would get a talking to later on.

They managed to make it just in time for dessert and Draco was okay with that, he felt rather guilty because he followed his instincts and they were completely wrong for the first time. The blond was definite that Harry was planning something and the surprise party seemed like the most obvious thing that the brunet would do.

Harry smiled at softly before getting down on one knee.

Draco’s heart skipped a beat.

He never thought that there would be a day that Harry would actually propose to him. Draco’s eyes were glued to Harry’s own and everything finally made sense. Harry was as equally in love with him.  
“Marry me?” Harry asked, taking Draco’s hands in his own, “Spend the rest of your life with me.”

“Of course.” Draco smiled, he felt like he was going to cry. For the first time in his life, he believed in soulmates, “I’ll spend the rest of my life with you.”

“It’s about fucking time!” Sirius grinned, “Geez! Even I got married before you!”

“Oh, Salazar.” Lucius snorted, the older wizard looked amused at Sirius’ antics. Draco loved that his family were so accepting of his relationship with Harry. He was glad that he was able to find a family in all of Harry’s friends. These new ties were something that he was going to cherish for the rest of his life, “Harry, welcome to the family. Well, officially.”

“But knowing these two it’s going to take another few years to actually get them married.” Sirius teased, in turn making Remus laugh. The two wizards were everything Draco wanted him and Harry to be in the future, “Can you believe it? Gryffindors and Slytherins actually living in harmony?”

“Actually there were plenty of bonds between different houses. I think it’s just a pure-blood thing.” Hermione said offhandedly, and Draco couldn’t help but agree with it. He had seen so many inter-house relationships, “But I’m glad we were finally able to put a stop to it.”

“Now I can understand why she beat you.” Lucius smiled, earning a shocked look from Draco. His father was actually complimenting Hermione, and that was shocking, “You’re both equally as smart, but now I understand.”

“Thank you.” Hermione smiled, before turning to Draco and Harry, “So when will you get married?”

“We just got engaged. Give us time to enjoy it.” Harry laughed, “But I’m happy to marry whenever Draco is.”

“And that’s why things take forever.” Sirius laughed, “Because they can never decide.”

“Don’t be a dick.” Remus grinned, bumping shoulders with Sirius, “But maybe you should leave the planning to Draco’s parents as I am sure that you’re both ready to marry?”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Narcissa smiled, “I would love to plan your wedding.”

“She planned ours and it was impeccable.” Sirius grinned, “So I suggest you take this offer while you can.”

Draco looked at Harry to see if his partner would be okay with it. But Harry just gave him the go-ahead. Which seemed to make everything a lot easier than expected.  
“Of course.”

\----

They married in the winter, it was a beautiful ceremony. They had enchanted it to be warm outside and there were plenty of ice sculptures and decorations. It was one of the happiest days in Draco’s life. Just to have his friends and family there to help him celebrate being with the love of his life made him so happy.  
“I love you.” Harry laughed, they were both a bit giddy. Love made you giddy, “I love you so damn much.”

“I know.” Draco beamed, kissing Harry, “I love you too. Equally as much.”

“Get a room!” Ron yelled, making the two grooms laugh, “I get that your married, but keep the PDA on the low until the honeymoon. You’re making all the other lonely sods jealous.”

“Fuck off! It’s our wedding.” Draco grinned, giving Ron the bird. Harry just continued to laugh, “If we really want to, we can fuck on the damn floor.”

“Please don’t.” Lucius sighed, nursing his glass of wine, “I’d rather leave the wedding not scarred.”

“I second that!” Sirius grinned, the older wizard was drunk. Well on his way to getting there. He always liked using weddings and events as an excuse to get as drunk as he could, “As much as I love the both of you, I’d rather not see that.”

“I would like to see that very much,” Pansy said offhandedly, Draco couldn’t help but laugh at that. Of course, Pansy would be blunt about that sort of thing, “I think it would kind of be hot.”

“Can we not talk about this.” Harry groaned, blushing brightly. The tips of his ears were red and Draco thought it was adorable. Damn it. He just loved Harry ridiculously, “We don’t have a voyeuristic relationship in that sense.”

“Really mate?” Ron snorted, “The last time I went to stay at your place the both of you were very vocal. It was that bad that I considered just going back to my mam’s. Seriously have you guys never considered using a silencing charm while you have guests?”

“I’ve noticed that too.” Sirius laughed, “As soon as I hear them, I’m out of the house.”

“Oh fuck off.” Harry laughed, still blushing, “I hate the lot of you.”

“Well, I think it’s time we went to consummate the marriage.” Draco stated, “So enjoy the open bar, take as much as food as you want. Take the damn cake too if you want.”

“Ah, young love. Do you remember when we were like that?” Sirius asked Remus, “Those were the days.”

“We’re exactly the same as we always were.” Remus snorted, “And we’re not that old. Wait until we get to the same age Dumbledore was.”

“I don’t want to be that old.” Sirius frowned, “I’m a beautiful man and if I get old that goes down the drain.”

“So you don’t want to grow old with me?” Remus teased, “What happened to our vows.”

“This was your plan all along!” Sirius groaned, “You want me to be an old man.”

“Not this again.” Remus laughed, “Just accept it. We’re both going to be old men.”

“Ugh.” Sirius moaned, “I don’t want to be old.”

Draco smiled at Harry as they made their way around the venue saying goodbye to their family and friends.

This was how life was always supposed to be.

You almost always found the what you really needed when you were most vulnerable.

Not only did Draco find himself, he found Harry.

They were one of the same.

Soulmates.

 

****

** Fin **


End file.
